El señor de los mares
by SEBAS GG
Summary: la canción volvió a ser cantada la hermandad se reúne nuevamente para enfrentar el mayor peligro que han enfrentado los piratas hasta ahora. La unión de los reinos que están dispuestos a acabar con los piratas de una vez por todas. Eleva anclas, iza las velas y únete al canto por la libertad que la guerra va a comenzar. (aparicion de los personajes de Piratas del caribe y de ac 4)
1. llamado de guerra

Chapter 1: llamado de guerra

**El señor de los mares**

**Hola amigos de fanfiction he vuelto con una nueva historia llamada el señor de los mares. Algunos dirán –pero sebas gg que paso con vuela junto a mi- pues como ya esta llegando al final decidí no darle tanta importancia pero tranquilos la acabare. El caso es que disfruten esta historia y sin más preámbulo acá está la historia.**

P.V. Hipo

Libertad que es la libertad? Es poder hacer lo que quieras sin que nadie te lo impida, no tener cadenas a lo cual tener que estar atado. Pues bien hay gente que dice tener libertad siendo limitados por absurdas ideas y tontas reglas que te impiden vivir la vida al 100%. Eso no es libertad y jamás podrás ser libre si piensas así. Aquellos que siguen las reglas lo hacen por miedo siendo limitados por este y al temor de ser perseguido. Quieres ser libre? Pues se único y para serlo tienes que hacer cosas que los demás no hagan y consideran peligroso.

P.V. normal

La ciudad de Nasaú una de las grandes ciudades piratas donde las reglas no existen y donde encuentras toda clase de personas. Asquerosa ciudad para unos, hermosura de los mares para otros. Pero no todo es olor a rosas.

-defiendan la ciudad- grita uno de los piratas desenfundando su espada antes de recibir un tiro que lo deja tendido en el suelo. Alrededor de la isla se puede ver una flota de más de 100 naves. Los cañones que defienden la ciudad están destruidos y lo peor es que no solo son españoles, sino también ingleses, franceses y portugueses.

La ciudad está siendo quemada y destruida mientras que la milicia se esparce matando a hombres mujeres y niños. La ciudad a caído y en el centro se encuentra todos aquellos que con valentía lo defendieron arrodillados con la frente en alto mirando a los ojos a sus verdugos.

-se les acusa y condena por los delitos de piratería, robo, descontrol e ir en contra de todos los principios morales siendo condenados a ser fusilados. Que dios se ampare de su alma- dijo un corsario con un pergamino en las manos–algo que decir antes de morir-dijo mirando a los 40 piratas que defendieron la isla.

Los piratas se miran entre sí para después asentir levemente entre ellos.

_El rey y su grey a la reina por fin _

_Ataron a su galeón _

_Sé que mi hogar va a ser el mar _

_Donde él esté yo estoy_

Los piratas empezaron a cantar cada vez más voces se oían hasta llegar a ser un gran coro.

-señor están cantando- dijo un soldado al corsario que estaba dictando la sentencia.

-es igual que aquella vez- dijo este en un susurro

_Yo ho, todos, _

_la bandera izar _

_pillos y mendigos nunca morirán _

_Yo ho, todos juntos _

_la bandera izar _

_pillos y mendigos nunca morirán _

_Unos murieron en el mar _

_y otros navegando stán _

_con la llave del tesoro _

_al mal le pagaran _

_Yo ho, todos, _

_la bandera izar _

_pillos y mendigos nunca morirán _

_Yo ho, todos juntos _

_la bandera izar _

_pillos y mendigos nunca morirán _

_Y así la bandera ondeara _

_los muertos resucitaran _

_para luchar en el mar _

_como un pirata ha! _

-preparados- dijo el corsario y los soldados cargaron las bayonetas.

_Yo ho, todos, _

_la bandera izar _

_pillos y mendigos nunca morirán _

_Yo ho, todos juntos _

_la bandera izar _

_pillos y mendigos nunca morirán(x3) _

-listos- dijo el corsario y los soldados apuntaron las bayonetas

_El rey y su grey a la reina por fin _

_ataron a su galeón _

_Sé que mi hogar va a ser el mar _

_donde él esté yo estoy_

-¡fuego!-

.

.

En un castillo costero cerca de Nasaú estaba un hombre con peluca de color blanca firmando órdenes de ejecución en su oficina. De la puerta entra un soldado parándose firme enfrente de aquel hombre que al verlo le hace una seña de que hable.

-señor tengo noticias. Nasaú por fin fue tomada- dijo el soldado mirando al hombre el cual seguía firmando las ordenes de ejecución.

-alguna noticia sobre los fugitivos- dijo este sin mirar al soldado.

-si señor. Se dice que el perla negra que está cerca de la española, y algunos afirman haber visto al holandés errante en los mares de resto lo común, asalto de goletas y bergantines. – dijo el soldado.

-algo más- dijo el gobernador sin poner atención al soldado mientras seguía con lo suyo.

-si es sobre una persecución del Santamaría y las fragatas gemelas del sol y la luna, estaban persiguiendo a Ud. Ya sabe quién- dijo el soldado haciendo que el gobernador parar su actividad abruptamente y mirara al soldado dándole una mirada inquisitiva. El soldado trago un bulto y continuo –el buque y la fragata fue destruida- dijo este a lo cual tuvo una respuesta de un grito de frustración por parte del gobernador.

-cómo es posible que un buque y dos fragatas no puedan contra un simple barco- grito el gobernador frustrado –quiero que corras la voz 100000 monedas de oro. Ofrece 100000 monedas de oro a aquel que me traiga un pedazo del casco del barco y la cabeza cortada de su capitán. Quiero a Hipo Haddock y su preciada furia nocturna en el fondo del mar- grito el hombre con ira.

.

.

Ese mismo día por la mañana se podía ver un imponente barco con el casco totalmente negro con cañones dorados, velas rojas carmesí, una bandera negra con la calavera de un dragón atravesada por dos sables en x y una enorme estatua de metal de la cabeza de un dragón (un furia nocturna) que cubría gran parte de la proa del barco con una toldilla de 5 metros de altura en donde se encontraba un hombre de no más de 25 de ojos verdes y cabello castaño con una chaqueta larga de cuero negra (como la que tiene barba negra en ac4) con pantalones de cuero, una camisa blanca, un sombrero de mosquetero negro con una pluma roja y con el ala izquierda doblada y con un guacamayo de color negro con rojo. Tiene dos sables en su cintura con 4 pistolas 2 atrás de su cintura y dos en su pecho además de que tenía un morral de cuero donde había dardos con cuerda

-capitán el Santamaría y las fragatas gemelas se acercan, están demasiado cerca como para voltear y hacerles frente- dijo un hombre de 21 años de cabello negro con un par de dientes de oro.

-Toothless relájate. Baja el ancla de estribor que ella ara el resto- dijo el hombre de chaqueta negra.

-bajen el ancla de estribor, desplieguen la mayor, con el juanete y el juanete mayor. Y alisten las armas apúrense que descansaran cuando mueran- dijo el oficial de cubierta. Todos empezaron a moverse de un lado a otro sacando mosquetes y sables, mientras que algunos bajaban el ancla la cual se aferró a un arrecife.

-suéltalo- ordeno el capitán al hombre que en ese momento estaba en el timón. El furia nocturna dio un giro haciendo que todos se tambaleen y algunos caiga.

-mortero al noroeste a 5 metros. Disparen contra la fragata del sol- dijo el capitán. Los marineros acataron la orden y dispararon a la fragata. El furia iba a gran velocidad contra la fragata del sol para envestirlo con su espolón que al hacerlo derrumbo el navío. –Disparen los cañones de andanadas- grito y estos se dispararon dándole de lleno al navío de guerra partiendo su mástil a la mitad. –morteros y cañones de caza contra la fragata de la luna- dijo. Una lluvia de acero se desato sobre la fragata de mercenarios el cual no tuvo ni oportunidad de atacar dirigiéndose directo al fondo del mar –traedme a esos patanes- dijo el capitán haciendo que todos se alisten para atacar el navío.

Cuando ya estuvieron cerca el capitán cogió una cuerda y se balanceo hasta llegar al navío. Al llegar saco sus dos sables de doble hoja. Un hombre con daga se abalanzo sobre este pero fue bloqueado por uno de los sables. Con el sable que tenia libre le hizo una cortada en la pierna para después darle una patada en el lugar de la cortada haciendo que este se incline de dolor y recibir otra cortada en el cuello cayendo al suelo y ser rematado con una estocada en su torso.

El capitán guardo sus espadas y saco sus pistolas disparando 2 al mismo tiempo a dos hombres fornidos que se venían en carrera con sus hachas en mano, un soldado salto del toldillo para enterrarle su espada pero fue recibido por un balazo de la tercera pistola y por ultimo le disparo con la cuarta a un barril de polvera que hizo volar a unos cuantos por los aires.

De lejos vio al capitán y del morral saco uno de los dardos con cuerda para lanzarlo directo al cuello del capitán del navío y de un fuerte tirón lo atrajo hasta el para recibirlo con un cabezazo que lo noqueo.

El capitán del furia tenía a un soldado que lo estaba apuntando con un mosquete pero de repente llego el guacamayo de color negro que le araño la cara dándole oportunidad a su dueño de correr y de un tajo cortarle la cabeza.

-gracias chimuelo- dijo al guacamayo que le grazno para ir a su hombro. El capitán subió por el mástil hasta llegar a la bandera y arrancarla declarando que el barco era suyo.

-que hacemos- dijo Toothless a su capitán. Tenían a los sobrevivientes arrodillados frente a él

-tienen 2 opciones o se unen a mi nave o se hunden con la suya- dijo el hombre con el guacamayo en su hombro. La mayoría se paró y le agradeció al capitán del furia excepto por uno.

-crees que dejare mi honor por irme contigo Haddock- dijo el capitán del Santamaría.

-capitán Hipo Haddock savi? – dijo Hipo con una sonrisa burlona.

-eres igual a tu maestro. Tú y Jack Sparrow están en nivel de 4 cruces rojas. Tienen a toda la flota detrás de Uds.- dijo el capitán del navío.

-pues adivina que. Yo llevo 7 años en 4 cruces rojas y Jack como unos 20 y seguirá así- dijo poniéndose a la misma altura para después dar la vuelta y marcharse.

-la época de los piratas se acabó Haddock me oíste- dijo este mientras era amarrado al mástil. El furia nocturna se alejó del barco para quedar a unos metros delante que él.

-Hipo no podemos dejarlo hay- dijo Toothless.

-y quien dijo que lo dejaríamos hay- dijo Hipo mirando a su amigo el cual entendió todo.

-preparen la boca del dragón-grito Toothless.

La enorme estatua del dragón de oro agrio la boca dejando ver un cañón de 1 m de diámetro. De un momento a otro de esta salió una enorme bala de cañón del mismo diámetro que el cañón que al chocar contra el Santamaría exploto como la pólvora.

-ordenes capitán- dijo Toothless.

-saben debemos divertirnos. Guíenme a tortugas- dijo Hipo.

**Bueno acá acaba este primer capítulo. Díganme si les gusto o si les pareció horrible díganme si quieren que la continuara. Uds. Son los que decidirán el futuro de este fic**

**Por cierto para que no haya confusiones. **

**Chimuelo es el guacamayo.**

**Y Toothless es el primer oficial del furia nocturna**

**. Y nos vemos el próximo capitulo**


	2. vamos a tortugas

Chapter 2: vamos a tortugas

**El señor de los mares**

**Hola he vuelto con esta nueva historia que ya mucos me han dicho que les gusta y unos pocos que no pero como la mayoría va ganando seguire esta historia.**

**-alexa grey Haddock Hofferson: gracias por haber sido la primera en haber dejado tu reseña y si vuela junto a mi esta acabando ya que en la vida no todo es para siempre.**

**-maylu-liya: si de donde crees que vino la inspiración. Te la viste por tnt no? Buen me alegra que te este gustando esta historia y aca esta la continuación.**

**-Shazam-The-Thunderbolt: gracias por tu review y me alegra que te este gustando.**

**-ceres: si habrá un poco de hiccstrid e intentare completarlo.**

**-LUIS TREJO: que bueno que te haya gustado y la continuare. Tranquilo.**

**-Vivitoon: gracias por tu review y si habrá hiccstrid pero no tanto como en vuela a junto a mi esta será mas de acción y aventura.**

**-Aaron: pues que lastima que no te haya gustado pero por ahora solo es el comienzo voy a intentar hacerla mas interesante.**

**-ANTIALPHAS H: lo se hermano tengo huevo pero que mas se hace y además solo faltan como 5 capitulos de vuela junto a mi.**

**-the ULTIMATE MEXICAN: gracias por tu review y hare el mayor esfuerzo por hacerlo mas largos solo que no tengo mucha experiencia con capítulos largos pero intentare hacer lo que pueda.**

P.V. normal.

**La española**

-atrápenlo no dejen que se escape- decían unos soldados armados con mosquetes mientras corrían y pasaban por el frente de un bar donde había una mujer bella de cabello negro que estaba recostada de una forma provocativa dejando a algunos soldados desconcertados hasta que llego uno corsario y saco de su ensoñación a sus subordinados.

-señora esto no es un convento o un burdel así que le pido que deje de estar así- dijo el corsario mientras salía corriendo junto con sus hombres buscando al fugitivo.

-tranquilo señor corsario que si quieres puedo estar así en tu cuarto- dijo la muchacha de una forma algo descarada haciendo que el corsario se vaya enojado por lo que le acababan de decir. La muchacha se asomó por la puerta hasta ver que los soldados se habían marchado. –ya puedes salir- dijo mientras corría un mantel de debajo de la mesa del cual salió un pirata que bien es conocido por el caribe.

-gracias señorita- dijo de una manera muy galante el capitán del perla negra mientras se quitaba su sombrero y hacia una reverencia frente a la muchacha.

-sr. Sparrow solo me da una reverencia por haberle salvado la vida- dijo la muchacha de manera coqueta mientras se acercaba a Jack pegándose mucho a este. Jack la agarró de la cintura y la reclino mientras este con sus brazos cargaban a la muchacha de una manera apasionada.

-Capitan Jack Sparrow savi? Y con gusto le pagare mejor- dijo este mientras se acercaba al rostro de la mujer que llevada por el momento cerro los ojos y abría levemente su boca pero de un momento a otro la mano de Jack agarro el collar de la mujer arrancándolo y guardándolo.

-adiós- dijo Jack mientras dejaba caer a la muchacha en el duro suelo de madera de la taberna mientras este corría para alejarse del lugar.

-eres un idiota Sparrow. Guardias, guardias- grito la mujer llamando la atención de los guardias que vieron a Jack y corrieron para atraparlo. El Capitán del perla negra corría entre callejones esquivando a los guardias, dio vuelta en una esquina sin ver que el corsario lo esperaba con la espada empuñada.

Tenían a Jack acorralado contra la pared de una casa donde las cercas del jardín impedían el paso por los lados y con los soldados al frente de el apuntándole con sus mosquetes estaba contra la espada y la pared.

-ríndete o sufre las consecuencias- dijo el Corsario mientras que todos los soldados le apuntaban con sus mosquetes. Ya sin más Jack fue apresado y llevado a la inquisición del lugar siendo puesto enfrente de un jurado.

Estaba enfrente de una tribuna donde el juez llevaba una peluca algo ridícula a los ojos del gran pirata.

-señor Jack Sparrow- dijo el juez viendo a Jack.

-capitán, capitán Jack Sparrow- dijo Jack un poco fastidiado de que no le dieran el título que se merecía.

-si no mal estoy Uds. Es el capitán del navío pirata conocido como el perla negra estoy en lo cierto?- dijo el juez mirando a Jack.

-si soy yo- dijo Jack con aire de grandeza.

-ese navío esta en 4 cruces rojas por hurto de mercancía, destrucción de unos fuertes pertenecientes a la corona y destrucción de más de 100 goletas- dijo el juez mirando al pirata.

-la verdad es que fueron 102 goletas, junto con 30 bergantines,5 fragatas y uno que otro navío de guerra- dijo Jack ganando los susurros de la gente mientras que otros lo abucheaban. El juez pidió guardar silencio haciendo que todos se quedaran en silencio.

-¿y se podría saber en dónde está su navío?- dijo el juez haciendo que todos miraran a Jack.

-se lo preste a un amigo- dijo Jack mientras que todos empezaron a llamarlo mentiroso o patético mientras que el juez volvía a pedir orden en la sala.

-señor Sparrow Uds. Es el pirata más patético del cual haya escuchado- dijo el juez mirando a Jack con un toque de fastidio.

-pero a escuchado hablar de mi- dijo Jack en respuesta al comentario del juez que se puso rojo de lo enojado que estaba.

-en donde está el perla negra- grito el juez golpeando la mesa con fuerza asiendo que todos se exaltaran –dímelo patético payaso que se hace llamar pirata- dijo enojado.

-tan patético que durante 20 años no pudo atraparme. Si yo soy patético Ud. Y su gente que serán- dijo Jack con ironía haciendo que el juez y los soldados se pusieran rojos de la ira.

-mándelo a la orca que sea colgado hasta que su cuerpo se quede sin oxígeno y que los cuervos les saquen los ojos- dijo el juez muy enojado. De inmediato los soldados se llevaron a Jack a los calabozos a esperar su muerte.

-Larry vigílalo- dijo uno de los soldados a un chico de no más de 17 años de edad. Un silencio afloro en el calabozo. Jack estaba cantando su canción favorita mientras que Larry ya desesperado golpeo los barrotes de la celda con furia.

-podrías cerrar la boca- dijo Larry enojado y fastidiado de haber tenido que escuchar a Jack cantar.

-lo siento- dijo Jack con simpleza. Este miro a Larry y vio unas llaves colgadas en su cinturón. –pssss Larry- dijo llamando al soldado –ppsss Larry- dijo otra vez –oye Larry- dijo mas fuerte.

-que quieres- dijo Larry en un grtio.

-tienes novia?- pregunto Jack haciendo que Larry rodara los ojos con fastidio –porque tengo un collar que de seguro le quedara precioso, te lo puedo dar si quieres- dijo Jack sacando el collar que había robado en la taberna.

-no lo quiero- dijo Larry con desdén.

-claro eres de esos tacaños que no son capaces de hacer felices a su pareja apuesto a que tu chica queda con ganas después de .. ya sabes- dijo Jack haciendo que Larry se enojara.

-ya dame eso- dijo metiendo la mano por uno de los barrotes para alcanzar el collar algo que Jack aprovecho para coger del saco a Larry y estrellarlo contra la reja haciendo que este se desmalle y así poder quitarle las llaves.

-gracias viejo- dijo Jack saliendo de la celda. Subió las escaleras y pudo ver a unos soldados que lo reconocieron y lo empezaron a perseguir. Jack fue corriendo hasta los establos y se subió a un caballo arreándolo y haciendo que este saliera destruyendo las puertas de los establos. En poco tiempo sonó la alarma y soldados armados salieron en caballos para su persecución. Jack iba pasando al lado de un carro que tenía mucha madera atada el cual corto las sogas haciendo que la madera se cayera e hiciera que los soldados frenaran dándole a Jack un poco de tiempo para ganar ventaja.

Llego a una esquina donde un hombre medio ebrio lo miro.

-lindo caballo- dijo este con los ojos entrecerrados algo que le dio una idea a Jack.

Devuelta con los soldados cuando llegaron a aquella esquina vieron al fondo al caballo alejarse cada vez más haciendo que estos arrearan a sus caballos para que pudieran capturar al fugitivo. Cuando estos terminaron de pasar de unos arbustos salió Jack caminando como si nada.

-mmm ingenuos- dijo Jack pero algo que no esperaba era que un centinela que estaba en uno de los techos que lo miro y rápidamente cargando su mosquete le apunto y disparo y si no es porque el viento desvió la bala Jack estaría tendido en el suelo con una bala en su cabeza.

-acá- grito el centinela sacando un silbato y empezando a llamar a sus compañeros que rápidamente llegaron y empezaron a perseguir al afamado pirata. Corrieron hasta una casa en remodelación donde acorralaron de vuelta a Jack con sus mosquetes. Jack vio una cuerda que estaba amarrada a un yunque para que los pedazos de madera se mantuvieran suspendidos.

Jack saco su espada y se aferró a la cuerda para después cortarla haciendo que este saliera disparado al techo de la casa empezando a ser perseguido y disparado donde las balas le pasaban por el lado. Saltando de techo en techo llego a un bar en el muelle donde bajo y quedo sentado en una de las sillas en la mesa del bar.

-huy ron- dijo quitándole la botella a un ebrio que estaba cantando una canción con la botella en la mano. Jack se tomó la botella para después saborear el sabroso ron en su boca.

-deténgase- dijo un soldado con una espada en mano y apuntándole con una pistola a Jack.

-creo que de esta no salgo- dijo viendo al soldado y alzando las manos. El soldado se acercaba lentamente a Jack hasta que de un momento a otro una cuerda salió del cielo amarrándola al cuello del soldado que después salió disparado al cielo mientras que simultáneamente bajaba un muchacho con una chaqueta de cuero larga negra, con pantalones del mismo color y material y un sombrero de mosquetero con una pluma roja en este que había dejado colgado del cuello al soldado. Era nada más que su aprendiz junto con su guacamayo negro con rojo.

-Hipo pero que sorpresa- dijo al ver al muchacho. Hipo le cogió la botella y le dio un trago.

-Jack veo que no has cambiado en nada- dijo Hipo en burla.

-debería hacerlo?- dijo Jack en cuestión.

-nop- dijo Hipo dándole un fuerte abrazo a su maestro.

De un momento a otro llegaron tres soldados con mosquete apuntándoles mientras que ellos sacaban sus pistolas –suelten las armas- ordenaron los soldados.

-que hiciste esta vez – cuestionó Hipo.

-puede ser que haya ofendido a un juez hace un par de horas- dijo Jack inocentemente. Hipo disparo una bala a la cuerda que sostenía al soldado del cuello que aún se retorcía por falta de aire haciendo que este callera sobre dos de los soldados con mosquetes.

-Chimuelo- dijo Hipo y el guacamayo se lanzó a la cara del soldado rasguñándole el rostro.

-me cae mejor el guacamayo que el mono- opino Jack a Hipo el cual no estaba. Jack corrió a la orilla del fuerte y vio que debajo de este estaba el furia nocturna con su capitán ya en la toldilla.

-vámonos- dijo Hipo mientras que Chimuelo volvía a su hombro.

-alto- dijeron los tres soldados ya reincorporados apuntando. Jack corrió al borde del fuerte y los miro.

-amigos míos este día lo recordaran como aquel en el que casi atrapan y ejecutan al capitán Jack…- pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que un dardo con cuerda se amarro a su brazo y lo jalo haciendo que quedara colgando de este en el mástil del furia nocturna.

Los soldados miraban al barco alejarse mientras que Hipo los miraba con burla. Después de haber descolgado a Jack Hipo pidió a sus subordinados alistar una mesa para el y su maestro.

-Toothless nos traerías ron- pidió Hipo.

-que hay dentón- saludo Jack a Toothless.

-hola Jack. Ya traigo el Ron- dijo para después bajar a los suministros por dos botellas de ron.

-ahora Jack que hacías en la española y sin tu barco- cuestiono Hipo abriendo su botella de ron.

-estaba de paso, necesitaba recoger esto- dijo mostrando unos papeles donde estaba la noticia de la toma de Nasaú –Hipo nos están casando y Nasaú solo es el comienzo- dijo Jack.

-que paso con el perla- pregunto Hipo.

-se lo deje a cargo a Gibs. No iba a exponer mi preciado perla así me costara la vida. Pero no todo fue malo me traje unos suvenires- dijo Jack mostrando el collar de la muchacha del bar y la sortija del juez. Hipo al ver esto soltó un par de risas.

-hurta lo que quieras- dijo Hipo.

-y nada devuelvas- término Jack chocando su botella con la de su aprendiz.

**Bueno acá acaba este primer capítulo. Díganme si les gusto o si les pareció horrible díganme si quieren que la continuara. Uds. Son los que decidirán el futuro de este fic. Y nos vemos el próximo capitulo.**


	3. el mas buscado

Chapter 3: el más buscado.

**El señor de los mares**

**Hola he vuelto con esta nueva historia que ya mucos me han dicho que les gusta y unos pocos que no pero como la mayoría va ganando seguire esta historia.**

**-chey 120: pues quería hacer algo que jamas se hubiera visto o por lo menos yo no he visto algo parecido y me alegra que te guste este fic.**

**-maylu-liya: pues de donde crees que saque esta historia. Fue ese dia que tnt la puso y un par de horas antes estaba jugando ac 4 y eso llevo a este fic.**

**-LDF1203: gracias por tu review y tranquilo lo seguire y si saldrá Astrid, casi todos los personajes de CEATD aparecerán y los de piratas del caribe.**

**-Nightspider: si también me cae muy pero muy bien Jack en especial porque humilla y deja en ridículo a los demás de una manera que nadie mas podría hacer..**

**-LUIS TREJO: pues tranquilo que en el próximo capitulo la veras y como menos piensas.**

**-Vivitoon: si la rubia con ojos azules va a aparecer y espero que no te deje de bastar este fic.**

**-Aaron: lo que quieres es que sea Camicazi y no Astrid? Si es así mi amigo no se podría hacer eso ya que todos quieren a Astrid. Lo siento debes de odiarme porq te he negado muchas cosas.**

**-ali nav: tranquila por mi pon cuantos reviews quieras que esos reviews me ayudan a seguir adelante y para nuestra mala suerte si nada es para siempre y lo único que se puede hacer es disfrutarlo mientras se pueda.**

**-hikari heartsong: no es necesario mencionarlo con gusto lo continuare y mil gracias por tu review.**

P.V. normal.

-lo conseguiste- pregunto Jack con cara de preocupación mientras ayudaba a Hipo a subir al furia nocturna –por favor Hipo dime que lo lograste- dijo mientras agarraba a Hipo de los hombros y los apretaba con preocupación mientras que sus subordinados se hacían al lado de Jack con la misma cara preocupación, algunos con lágrimas, mientras que algunos temblaban de miedo.

Hipo se soltó del agarre de su maestro para alejarse un poco de él y mirarlo con una sonrisa burlona –¿en serio es tan importante?- dijo Hipo para recibir de respuesta una afirmación de preocupación de parte de todos.

Hipo al ver aquella escena se rio y después dio la respuesta que todos anhelaban.

-sí, si la conseguí- dijo Hipo mientras empujaba una tabla gruesa para que esta conectara el barco con el muelle -súbanla- dijo y entraron cuatro hombres cargando 2 cajas del tamaño de un ataúd y depositándolas al frente de la preocupada tripulación siendo Jack el primero en abalanzarse y abrir lo más rápido las cajas de madera sacando su contenido.

-¡ya tenemos Ron para el viaje!- grito Jack con una botella en la mano haciendo que toda la tripulación festejara de felicidad.

Hipo fue con los hombres que habían traído el tan anhelado recurso para después dirigirse a uno con un gorro gris y traje azul.

-ya con esto esta saldada la cuenta Johann- dijo Hipo extendiéndole la mano al mercader que agarro firmemente la mano del capitán del furia.

-gracias señor Hipo mi mejor comprador y el hombre que me salvo la vida- dijo este para después bajar del barco junto con sus empleados. Hipo fue a la toldilla donde Toothless lo esperaba con una botella en la mano.

-no puedo creer que nos hayamos que tenido que desviar hasta el cabo Buenavista para ir por más reservas de ron y eso que aún nos quedaba ron para 3 semanas más- dijo Toothless a Hipo.

-si pero nunca se sabe que por una calamidad domestica el ron se acabe- dijo Jack parándose al lado de su estudiante.

-una calamidad doméstica o que tú te lo acabas entero despertando al otro día amarrado a los cabos con una borrachera que ni siquiera puedes pararte- dijo Toothless con una sonrisa.

-yo sería incapaz de cometer tal acto- dijo Jack de forma inocente ganado se una miradas como diciendo _es enserió_.

-bueno el caso es que ya acabamos con nuestra pequeña parada así que desplieguen las velas para ir a tortugas- dijo Hipo mientras bebía de su botella de ron para después sacar una galleta dándosela a Chimuelo que gustoso recibe el obsequio de su amó.

Y así el furia nocturna partió del cabo de Buenavista para ir a tortugas.

**Nasaú**

En la isla pirata ahora bajo el mando de la corona que esclavizo a los piratas que alguna vez fueron libres, llegaba un Navío de guerra atracando en el muelle de la ciudad dejando a todos los presentes con la duda de que hacia un navío de guerra por esos lares.

De este salió un hombre vestido de político junto con un corsario de atuendo blanco con negro. En el muelle estaba el gobernador que había salido de su fortaleza para ir a recibir su cargamento.

-buenas tardes- saludo el gobernador al político con un apretón de manos.

-buenas tardes gobernador Olivares – saludo el político correspondiendo al apretón de manos.

-¿señor castilla convenció a los españoles de mi pedido?- pregunto el gobernador sin rodeos y hiendo al grano de una vez.

-cree que me presentaría acá sin haber logrado lo que Ud. Me pidió?- dijo el político un poco ofendido. Dio una señal y empezaron a bajar cajas llenas de mosquetes y sables-Avellaneda ayuda a los demás a traer las armas- ordeno Castilla al corsario.

-perfecto ¿y el segundo favor?-pregunto Olivares al político saco un papel de su saco desdoblándolo y mostrando un anuncio de se busca.

-ya lo están enviando a cada corsario y pegándolo en cada casa de Nasaú y la española en poco tiempo Hipo Haddock será el pirata más buscado de todos los mares y no se podrá esconder jamás ni porq entre en los dominios de Turner(creo que ya captaron el porq de los dominios de Turner)- dijo el político.

-ya estás muerto Haddock-dijo el gobernador con los papeles en la mano.

**Furia nocturna**

Era de noche y ya todos los marineros estaban dormidos, solo estaba abierta la vela mayor por lo cual no iban a mucha velocidad, el mar estaba tranquilo y el viento soplaba pero con una tenue brisa. El que estaba en guardia era nadie más que su capitán que estaba sentado en las velas del mástil mirando la luna y las estrellas siendo acompañado por su fiel guacamayo.

Todo estaba calmo hasta que ve 2 extrañas sombras en el mar se acercaban flotando hasta terminar a la par junto con el furia. Eran dos cañoneras que estaban de algún modo camufladas para no ser detectadas donde su tripulación empezó a abordar el barco.

10 hombres con ropa negra estaban en el furia nocturna.

-busquen a Haddock y llenen este lugar de pólvora- dijo uno de los hombres en voz baja pero fue escuchado por Hipo. Haddock rápidamente saco un dardo con cuerda y amarrando del cuello a uno de los hombres que estaban distraídos lo colgó del cuello dejándolo en el mástil sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Hipo saco sus dos sables y llamo la atención de uno de los 9 hombres que al voltear se encontró con los sables de Hipo pero llamando la atención de todos que rápidamente se lanzaron en su contra.

_Slow motion_

Dos hombres atacan al mismo tiempo a Hipo, uno con un corte horizontal y otro con una estocada en el pecho. Hipo se inclinó un poco hacia atrás evitando la estocada y con uno de sus sables detuvo el corte del otro hombre para después darle un corte en su brazo haciendo que suelte la espada, mientras el otro retrocedía por la herida Haddock detuvo un tajo de parte del segundo hombre con su sable para después con su otro sable cortarle la mano en la que tenía su espada y dejarle clavado el mismo sable con que corto clavado en el pecho.

El hombre que tenía el brazo herido intento coger su espada pero esta fue cogida por el guacamayo que la alejo para que su amo le diera el golpe de gracia la bandido. Uno de los 7 hombres intento dispárale al capitán del furia. Este en un agil movimiento guardo uno de sus sables para sacar una pistola dejándolo con un sable en una mano y una pistola en otra, antes de que le dispararan Hipo dio una vuelta de luna apoyándose en la mano con el sable y mientras hacia el giro apunto y disparo dándole en la cabeza. Guardo aquella pistola y saco una cargada. Un hombre con hacha le iba a dar con su hacha pero el capitán detuvo el golpe con su espada para después poner su pistola en la boca del hombre corpulento y dispararle.

_Normal_

Hipo iba a disparar a otro hombre hasta que alguien se le adelanto haciendo que el hombre cayera dejando ver al capitán del perla con una botella de ron en la mano.

-ya lo tenía- dijo Hipo haciendo un puchero.

-olvidas que soy el capitán Jack Sparrow- dijo este para darle otro sorbo a su bebida. Uno de los 4 hombres restantes iba a atacar a Jack pero este solo se corre haciendo que este siga derecho. Jack lo agarra del cuello de la camisa y le revienta la botella de ron en la cabeza. Toda la tripulación sale y acaba con los hombres restantes.

-Hipo mira esto- dijo Toothless mostrándole una hoja –Hipo Haddock, se busca; recompensa de 100000 monedas de oro- leyó Toothless.

-vaya alguien te quiere pero te quiere 5 metros debajo del suelo- dijo Jack con otra botella en la mano.

-¿quién lo autorizo?- dijo Hipo.

-he España, Francia, Inglaterra y Portugal. Fue pedido por el gobernador Olivares- dijo Toothless.

-que le hiciste- pregunto Jack.

-cabe la posibilidad de que lo haya ofendido hace un tiempo- dijo Hipo.

**La noche siguiente.**

-tierra a la vista- dijo un marinero.

-es tortugas- dijo Jack feliz pero más de ver a su preciado perla en el muelle de esta. Todos atracaron e Hipo dejo que sus hombres fueran a divertirse, Jack por su parte se había ido a su preciado navío. Este estaba en la toldilla tocando su violín que tanto lo relajaba. Tocaba la canción de la hermandad hasta que algo le llama la atención.

-tooth a dónde vas- pregunto Hipo parando de tocar su violín.

-a ningún lado- dijo el pelinegro con nerviosismo y teniendo las dos manos en su espalda.

-que escondes Toothless- pregunto Hipo acercándose a su oficial de cubierta.

-nada- dijo este más nervioso hasta que siente que le arrancan el objeto de las manos. Fue Chimuelo que voló hasta el hombro de su amo entregándole la carta.

-Stormfly- dijo Hipo leyendo el que había mandado la carta hasta que abrió los ojos abruptamente.

-nos íbamos a ver en el bar- dijo Toothless.

-entonces ella está aquí- dijo Hipo en un susurro que escucho Toothless.

-no Hipo es mala idea- dijo intentando de detener a su capitán pero era tarde Hipo salto del toldillo hasta el puerto empezando una carrera por este buscando el barco que anhelaba encontrar hasta que lo encontró.

-el Nader mortífero – dijo viendo un navío un poco más bajo que el suyo pero si más ancho. Era de color azul marino con detalles dorados y velas doradas, su bandera era negra con una cola de un dragón con espinas y una calavera humana. Hipo salto agarrándose de una ventana y escalando hasta llegar a popa. No había absolutamente nadie hasta que de repente vio una figura encapuchada donde de este salía una trenza dorada de un traje azul oscuro con pantalones blancos, una espada en su espalda y una cerbatana en el mismo lugar con dos pistolas en la cintura estando en el mástil en cuclillas dándole un aspecto misterioso.

-Hipo Haddock- dijo la figura.

-Astrid Hofferson – respondió la figura.

**Bueno acá acaba este primer capítulo. Díganme si les gusto o si les pareció horrible díganme si quieren que la continuara. Uds. Son los que decidirán el futuro de este fic. Y nos vemos el próximo capitulo.**


	4. el maestro y su discipulo

Chapter 4: el maestro y su discípulo.

**El señor de los mares**

**_Hablando entre susurros_**

**Hola he vuelto. Me he escabullido un par de veces y de apoco avance con esta nueva historia que ya muchos me han dicho que les gusta y unos pocos que no pero como la mayoría va ganando seguiré esta historia. Y sin mas preámbulo aca esta el cap.**

P.V. normal.

Ya había caminado por horas. Había bajado del galeón de su aprendiz el furia nocturna y antes de perderlo de vista miro para atrás viendo el imponente navío negro con velas rojas.

-vaya que has crecido Hipo- dijo Jack viendo el furia nocturna del cual su tripulación bajaba alegremente al estar de vuelta en la isla de tortugas. Siguió su camino hasta llegar al muelle donde se encontraba su preciado barco. Hay en el muelle de la ciudad bañado por la luz de la luna dándole un aspecto espectral estaba el conocido y temido perla negra.

Jack esbozo una sonrisa y sin dudarlo subió al barco que tanto quería. Ya habían pasado 3 años desde que lo había recuperado.

Al llegar a cubierta estaba recostado en la baranda del navío su fiel amigo Joshame Gibbs viendo y contemplando la ciudad del cual fácilmente y a simple vista se pueden ver 5 o seis borrachos en cada esquina.

-no se supone que deberías estar en una taberna embriagándote para después despertar en un corral de cerdos- dijo Jack llegando por detrás espantando a su fiel amigo.

-por el mar Jack estas aquí, como llegaste tan rápido, creí que te robarías una goleta para poder llegar aquí- dijo Gibbs al ver a su amigo al frente de él.

-por favor si pude escapar en un día de la isla en donde me dejo Barbosa en un día, salir de la española me costaría menos- dijo Jack recostándose al igual que Gibbs en el barandal. Los dos estaban contemplando la ciudad en silencio hasta que este fue roto por Jack.

-perdimos a Nasaú- dijo Jack viendo a la ciudad, por otro lado Gibbs solo pudo bajar la cabeza y pensar en que su final estaba cerca.

-nos están cazando, cada vez hay más noticias sobre ataques a los nuestros aunque no ha habido así una pérdida importante pero aun así son amigos. He escuchado que la dama negra zarpo de Sevilla junto con 2 navíos de guerra y 5 fragatas en una campaña para causar terror en el mar- dijo Gibbs.

De vuelta ese silencio se volvió a instaurar, Jack empezó a caminar por el barco pasando su mano delicadamente por la madera de su amado perla mientras recordaba toda sus aventuras con esta.

-¿recuerdas aquel día?- dijo Gibbs mirando como su capitán veía nostálgicamente las velas negras de su barco.

-¿cuál día? De tanto ron ya perdí la noción del tiempo y ya no me acuerdo- dijo Jack sin acordarse de absolutamente nada.

-el día en que sacamos al perla de esa botella- dijo Gibbs. Al escuchar eso a Jack se le formo una sonrisa empezando a recordar aquel día.

**Flash Back.**

-seguro de que así se abre- pregunto Gibbs a Jack. Ya habían intentado usar la ballesta, el reloj de arena, la cabra que silbaba y todas esas ideas raras que se le ocurrieron a Jack. Después de aquel extraño ritual que se le había ocurrido al capitán Jack Sparrow.

-no la verdad es que se me ocurrió en una alucinación gracias al ron- dijo Jack recordando aquella extraña alucinación e idea loca para poder abrir la botella. Estaban en tortugas, habían llegado ya que un traficante de ron pasó cerca y les echo un aventón hasta la isla.

De entre una taberna salió un muchacho de unos 17 años con un pequeño guacamayo peculiarmente negro con rojo.

-Jack- dijo feliz Hipo saliendo de la taberna con una botella de ron en la mano y al instante abrazando a su maestro que para él era como un padre- ya empezaba a creer que te habían descubierto en el intento de salvar a Gibbs. Por cierto hola Gibbs-saludo Hipo.

-Hipo estás hablando con el capitán Jack Sparrow. Soy inmortal y además no fue la gran cosa- dijo Jack con altanería.

-¿usaste el ron?- pregunto Hipo recibiendo como respuesta la negación del capitán –entonces fue fácil- dijo Hipo. El muchacho fijo su vista en lo que su mentor tenía en las manos para después rapárselo y quedarse viendo como el perla se estremecía entre la botella-increíble es el perla negra- dijo al ver el barco de cerca.

-se lo quitamos a Barba negra junto con toda una flota de barcos. El problema es que no sabemos cómo abrirlo- dijo Gibbs mientras se recostaba al lado de la lona lleno de botellas con barcos atrapados.

-y porque no solo lo abren- dijo Hipo quitando el corcho apuntando al mar.

-no espera- dijo Jack alarmado al ver la acción de su pupilo, pero ya era tarde Hipo había abierto la botella. El orificio empezó a botar mucho viento que al instante se convirtió en un enorme tornado el cual se posiciono en el mar haciendo que este se agite con fuerza. Para cuando el tornado paro hay se encontraba el navío de velas negras con ese aspecto fantasmal.

Jack rodeo por los hombros a Hipo y agitándolo en un gesto de agradecimiento.

-así que solo había que abrirla- dijo Gibbs al ver el imponente navío al frente de él. De uno de los aparejos salió disparado un mono muy bien conocido y detestado por Jack que si no fuera porque Jack lo agarro en el aire, el mono lo estaría fastidiando.

-odio a este mono- dijo Jack mirando a Hipo el cual estaba riéndose de aquella escena. El mono acerco una de sus manos al traje de Jack para después retirarla en un intento de que no se diera cuenta lo cual no logro. –es mi maní- dijo Jack quitándole el maní de las manos al mono y metérselo a la boca. El mono indignado le dio una cachetada a Jack, el capitán del perla se lo devolvió y así se creó una pelea de cachetadas entre Jack y el mono.

-ahhh ese es el Jack que conozco y que jamás cambiara- dijo Gibbs con cansancio a su amigo.

-nop jamás lo hará, solo falta que llegue- dijo Hipo dándole un sorbo a su botella de ron. Y de un momento a otro llego una mujer deteniendo la guerra de cachetadas para después darle una fuerte cachetada a Jack en la cara. –Ese es mi maestro- rio Hipo divertido.

Jack lanzo con fuerza al mono que se estrelló contra el mástil e indignado se fue-bueno que esperan tenemos cosas que hacer, mi tripulación y nuestra flota no se reagrupara sola- dijo Jack. Y así el trio dinámico de piratas se fue a una cantina a reclutar subordinados y capitanes de los barcos capturados.

Jack estaba en la toldilla del perla con Gibbs al timón e Hipo a su lado.

-eleven anclas y liberen la mayor- grito Jack con fuerza para que todos sus subordinados empezaran a cumplir sus deberes, pero además de ver como las velas negras se desplegaban, alrededor del perla más navíos desplegaban sus velas emprendiendo del puerto pirata a hacer más fechorías por ahí.

-Sabes Hipo creo que a llegado que te deje- dijo Jack con un semblante serio cosa que hizo que el muchacho se estremeciera de miedo y mirara a su maestro con temor y tristeza a la vez. Pero de un momento a otro el semblante de Jack cambio a una mirada de felicidad y orgullo. –ya tienes la habilidad y destreza para ser un gran pirata- dijo tomando al muchacho de los hombros para después hacerle una seña a Gibbs que al momento de ver la seña le extendió un traje negro con un sombrero de mosquetero con una pluma roja y uno de sus bordes doblado. Jack desdoblo la chaqueta negra larga de cuero y se la puso en los hombros de su pupilo para después ponerle el sombrero en la cabeza y después ponerle en las manos dos sables relucientes de doble filo junto con cuatro pistolas. Después de aquella muestra de afecto Jack se inclinó hasta la lona donde antes tenían todas las botellas con navíos sacando una que no habían abierto. –Este lo guarde para ti- dijo poniendo entre las manos del muchacho la botella.

Hipo la cogió y la miro con un brillo en los ojos, dentro de aquella botella se encontraba uno de los mejores galeones de toda la corona española, un navío con el casco totalmente negro, con una estatua de oro en la punta de la proa con forma de la cabeza de un dragón, el navío estaba encendido en llamas por todos lados dándole un aspecto infernal, el fuego que lo cubría era intenso pero aun así no lo consumía.

-el sable de Aragón- dijo al ver el navío en la botella.

-ahora deja de ser un aprendiz y conviértete en un señor pirata- dijo Jack y viendo como una mirada decidida. Después de un par de semanas se el sable de Aragón fue rebautizado como el furia nocturna y ya con este tenía una fiera tripulación y su amigo Toothless el oficial de cubierta.

-Piratas a la vista por estribor y acercándose- grito un soldado de un navío de guerra de la corona el cual navegaba por el amplio mar hasta ser perturbada por la presencia del intimidante perla negra. Al estar lado con lado los dos navíos estos abrieron fuego simultáneamente pero al tener mejor potencia de fuego el perla termino por destrozar el mástil del navío de guerra empezando con el abordaje pirata.

El capitán del perla se lanzó a la cubierta del navío junto con su tripulación y su espada en mano, y una pistola en la otra. Jack se enfrentaba a un hombre regordete con hacha en mano mientras que este intentaba darle, pero de un golpe el hombre gordo le quito de las manos a Jack su espada. Lanzo otro golpe pero en un ágil movimiento se quitó haciendo que el hacha se estrellara con un barril de pólvora haciendo que esta se esparza. Rápidamente Jack saco su pistola y disparo a la pólvora haciendo que esta estalle a los pies del hombre.

Cinco soldados tenían a tiro a Jack pero antes de que estos dispararan una explosión hizo volar gran parte del barco haciendo que los soldados salgan volando. A babor del barco se encontraba el galeón de casco negro con velas carmesí flanqueando del navío de guerra y rápidamente de este bajo un muchacho con dos sables en mano que de dos tajos mato a un soldado inglés.

-ibas a hacer una fiesta y no me invitaste- dijo Hipo con una sonrisa mientras pateaba la espada de Jack para que esta quedara a los pies de Jack. Maestro y aprendiz salieron en una carrera por la fragata acabando con todos los soldados.

_Slow motion._

Jack detuvo con su espada, el sable de uno de los soldados para rápidamente con su pistola dispararle en el pecho, Hipo había herido el talón de un soldado haciendo que este se cayera al suelo y fuera recibido por el segundo sable de Hipó. 2 Soldados con mosquete los tenían apuntados a los lados, Hipo y Jack se miraron y rápidamente se quitaron de la trayectoria de la bala haciendo que los dos soldados se mataran a ellos mismos, en la toldilla cerca de las escaleras un hombre con pistola le apuntaba a uno de sus subordinados y rápidamente saco un dardo con cuerda el cual se lo engancho en el cuello y jalando de la cuerda para que este cayera de las escaleras y se fuera por el barandal del barco.

Jack cogió un hacha del suelo y la lanzo hacia un soldado que estaba al lado del timón dándole en la cabeza, el capitán del perla negra subió las escaleras ágilmente hasta llegar a la toldilla, mientras que Hipo hacia lo mismo, los dos sacaron sus pistolas y le dispararon a dos hombres que los esperaban con sables en mano, Jack rodo por el piso e Hipo salto por encima de el haciendo que los dos quedaran en lados opuestos y al mismo tiempo enterraban sus sables en dos hombres gordos.

_Normal_

Solo quedaba el capitán de la nave el cual alzo las manos en forma de rendición.

-por favor señor Jack, señor Hipo no me maten- dijo atemorizado mientras retrocedía hasta estar acorralado contra el barandal del navío de guerra . Jack e Hipo se miraron y despues miraron al capitán del navío.

-Capitán Jack Sparrow e Hipo Haddock-dijeron al unísono para después empujar al capitán por la borda.

-la nave es nuestra- grito Jack sacando una botella de entre su chaqueta y bebiéndosela de un solo sorbo.

**Final del Flash Back**

-esos días fueron los mejores- dijo Jack mirando su navío con nostalgia.

**Bueno acá acaba este primer capítulo. Díganme si les gusto o si les pareció horrible díganme si quieren que la continuara. Uds. Son los que decidirán el futuro de este fic. Y nos vemos el próximo capitulo.**


	5. reencuentro

Chapter 5:

El señor de los mares

**Hola a todos siii lamento haber tardado pero tenia un poco seco el cerebro y la inspiración no ayudaba en nada pero bueno digamos que hoy se me ilumino un poco la imaginación. Por cierto en este fic desde este capitulo los nombres serán los originales. **

P.V normal

-¡que hiciste que!- se escucho un grito entre todo el bullicio de la gente cantando y bailando al compás de los músicos que si bien tocaban bien se les notaba que ya tenían un par de tragos en la cabeza.

En la taberna de la islas tortugas donde todos beben, se emborrachan y se divierten cual pirata que es se nota a una pareja de no mas de 23 años tomando mientras la mujer le recriminaba a su compañero pegando le un coscorrón que sin duda dejaría chichón.

-Stormfly- se quejo Toothless el cual llevaba un pantalón negro con una camisa de botones del mismo color, mientras se sobaba la cabeza por el golpe que había recibido de su novia. Stormfly por el contrario lo miraba con el seño fruncido mientras sus ojos azules destellaban chispas. La muchacha iba vestida con un pantalón de cuero negro, con un cinturón y una cimitarra colgando de este, y camisa blanca de botones con los últimos desabrochados dejando ver un poco de su pecho. Su tez era un poco pálida, y junto con su cabello liso con un fleco de color azul, el cual tapaba un poco de una cicatriz que atravesaba de la clavícula hasta unos centímetros más debajo de la comisura de los labios, la hacían ver de una manera sensual y peligrosa.

-no seas mujercita- reprocho la rubia tomando un trago de whisky para después poner su taza en la mesa mirando fijamente al oji verde con muelas de oro –ademas te lo tienes ganado. Te escribí claramente en la carta que ni porque el difunto Davy Jones apareciera, le dejaras saber a Hiccup que Astrid estaba aquí- dijo mirando fijamente al azabache.

-no fue mi culpa, Chimuelo me lo arrebato de las manos. Ademas no le veo el problema- a veces pensaba que su novia exageraba las cosas, relajándose en la silla sorbió un poco de ron el cual se derramaba un poco por su mentón para después limpiarse lo con la manga de la camisa -ese incidente fue hace ya bastante tiempo no creo que Astrid se acuerde de algo que paso en esos días- agrego.

-no conoces a mi prima igual que yo- su voz había sonado con un poco de miedo -Astrid es mas rencorosa de lo que párese y si hay alguien al que le a guardado rencor, es a Hiccup, tanto que cuando vimos al furia nocturna acercarse a tortugas tuve que detener la para que esta no preparara los cañones y los disparara contra el barco de Hiccup- dijo y en aquel momento un a canción intensa y movida empezó a sonar. Sin pedirle permiso agarro del brazo al muchacho para llevarlo a bailar después de todo hacia meses que no se veían. Toothless tomo a su compañera por la cintura mientras esta le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos. La canción era movida y perfecta para los dos amantes los cuales bailaban lo mas pegado que se podía rosando su rostro con el de su acompañante, y a la vez sus caderas se frotaban acelerando la pasión en el baile.

-ojala Astrid se pueda controlar- menciono Stormfly a la mitad de la canción mientras seguían bailando.

-Hiccup ya no es un niño, si tu prima se descontrola, Hiccup podrá frenarla-

-recuerda con quien entreno Astrid. ella es mas peligrosa de lo que crees-

-sii pero aun así Hiccup podrá frenarla o por lo menos huir mientras es perseguido por Astrid-

-solo espero que al llegar al nadder mortifero no me encuentre con viseras de Hiccup por el piso-

Ya en los últimos compases de la canción Toothless tomo a Stormfly de la pierna alzando la y dejando suspendida a la rubia en el aire mientras era sostenida por el azabache. Sus rostros se acercaban lentamente intentando de romper toda aquella pasión que habían reunido en el baile, cada vez estaba mas cerca el uno del otro.

-¡que come que no comparte!- grito un ebrio desde una silla mientras miraba a la pareja con una botella de ron en la mano. Por el aspecto que llevaba parecía que era su tercera o cuarta botella entre las ultimas dos horas, y sin darse cuenta de lo enojada que estaba la chica de cabellos rubios.

Stormfly se soltó de los brazos de Toothless para agarrar rápidamente una botella vacía y con una precisión que da miedo la lanzo estrellándola contra la nariz de aquel borracho. A las afueras se empezaron a escuchar sonidos de golpes y de cosas rompiéndose hasta que de la terrasa de aquel bar salió volando el ebrio que callo a la entrada del lugar.

-te vuelvo a ver y yo de ti que me pierdo entre los arrecifes- grito la oji azul desde la terrasa, grito que atemorizo a todos los que iban pasando por el lugar. Detrás de ella apareció Toothless con una mirada de cansanci la vez miedo.

-Storm no crees que...- pero fue rápidamente silenciado por la espada de Stormfly que se posiciono en el cuello de el oji verde que por reflejo alzo las manos en forma de rendición.

-no me vengas a sermonear, o si no seras el siguiente en salir volando por ese balcón- dijo para después guardar su espada entrando otra vez al lugar.

-a veces me pregunto que le vi- dijo para si mismo.

-que acabas de decir- grito Stormfly desde la entrada del lugar.

-nada-

-eso pensé-

.

.

Entre las calles y callejones de Nasau una sombra se movía ágil mente procurando no ser visto. 2 soldados ingleses estaban haciendo guardia en la entrada de la mansión donde el político Castilla y el gobernador Olivares se encontraban hospedados. Aquellos dos soldados vigilaban sin pestañear la calle que daba a la entrada de la mansión.

Aquel recinto estaba fuertemente vigilado por cuatro torres en cada punta con dos soldados con mosquetes vigilando el campo donde los esclavos africanos trabajaban arduamente día y noche para que las cosechas produzcan frutos. Entre las hileras de cosechas había dos o tres soldados que rondaban el lugar pasando por el centro donde se encontraba una campana de alarma por si había . En los balcones de la mansión se apreciaba 2 soldados armados como sus compañeros con mosquetes.

La sombra al ver que por el frente no se podrida meter por el frente escalo por el borde de una ventana de una casa hasta llegar al tejado, saltando a la rama de un árbol que se encontraba al lado de aquella casa y que conectaba junto con el muro que rodeaba a la mansión.

Al pasar aquel muro rápidamente se oculto entre los cultivos sin que los soldados se dieran cuenta pero si un niño africano que alcanzo a ver la sombra. Antes de que este saliera corriendo el hombre encapuchado le tapo la boca al mismo tiempo que le hacia señales de que se estuviera en silencio. De entre la ropa saco dos monedas de oro para después lanzarse las al pequeño el cual lo miro con ojos de agradecimiento.

Ágil mente sin que lo vieran paso de cultivo en cultivo sin llamar la atención, llegando a una de las paredes del lugar. Necesitaba ver que conversaban aquellos hombres refinados que tanto había detestado con su moral y reglas estúpidas. Se asomo por el balcón pero se escondió rápidamente antes de que los soldados lo vieran. Tenia que entrar por algún lado y la puerta principal no era una opción ya que esta estaba fuertemente vigilada por 4 hombres robustos con hacha en mano. No podría acabar con aquellos hombres sin llamar la atención de todo el lugar y de su objetivo. Rápidamente salto y atravesó con dos cuchillas a los dos soldados.

Cuando estos cayeron, el encapuchado abrió la ventana dejando salir el sonido de las palabras. En una mesa se encontraba el gobernador Olivares, y Castilla hablando mientras el corsario Avellaneda estaba parado en la entrada del cuarto como si fuera un perro guardián.

-dígame gobernador, ¿cuando las defensas de nasau estarán listas? - menciono el politico.

-en poco tiempo Nasau de ser una ciudad pirata pasara a una de los cuarteles armados contra la campaña pirata, mañana por la mañana llegaran 6 buques de guerra armados para defender las instalaciones mientras amurallamos y armamos a nasau. Ningún pirata podrá volver a pisar estas tierras con sus sucios pies- menciono el gobernador -como va la búsqueda de Hiccup Haddock?- pregunto el gobernante mirando fijamente al político.

-Haddock es igual de escurridizo que una lombris, pero ya todos los mercenarios de Sevilla están enterados y en poco se tramitara la licencia para expandir la información en las calles de la habana. Pero le tengo una pequeña propuesta- dijo el político mientras bebía un poco de vino. Al dejar el vaso le hizo una señal al corsario que estaba en la puerta el cual le paso una carpeta el cual puso frente al gobernador. -porque confortarnos con un solo lobo si tendremos a toda la jauría- y al abrir aquella carpeta, disimulando su asombro empezó a ojear cada uno de los papeles -Jack Sparrow, Hector Barbosa, Hiccup Haddock, todos y cada uno de los 9 señores piratas con precio sobre su cabeza-

El silencio se instalo en el lugar mientras el gobernador miraba cada uno de los papeles hay en frente de el.

-solo se necesita una firma y en menos de 2 meses todos los señores piratas estarán arrodillados ante sus pies- aquellas palabras eran frías y cargadas de malicia congelando a cualquiera que los oyera.

-Tiene mi consentimiento pero principalmente siga con la búsqueda de Hiccup Haddock- dijo el gobernador mientras derramaba un poco de cera sobre la carta para después con su anillo ponerle su simbolo.

-Avellaneda- llamo Castilla al corsario el cual se paro al lado del político -lleva la solicitud al cuartel vaticano para que comiencen la imprenta de las ordenes- dijo dando le la carpeta con los papeles recién firmados al corsario.

-hey tu- grito Avellaneda al ver que una de las ventanas estaban abiertas y que en ella se alcanzaba a ver a un hombre asomándose. Saco rápidamente una pistola apuntando y disparando al hombre. La bala dio en el marco, pero el sonido alerto a todos. Salto del balcón para empezar una carrera con los 4 hombres detrás de él. La campana de alarma empezó a sonar alertando a los vigías de las torres que abrieron fuego en contra del encapuchado.

Antes de llegar a la entrada salto propinándole una patada a cada uno de los dos soldados que habían dejado la entrada para atraparlo. Corrió todo lo que sus piernas le daban atravesando el bosque y llegando a un acantilado el cual cerca de este, estaba un barco con velas de élite y una bandera pirata y lanzándose del acantilado en un clavado al mar llego al galeón emprendiendo la huida.

.

.

El sonido de espadas chocando se escuchaba con gran fuerza, en la cubierta del galeón azul se encontraba Astrid atacando feroz mente al capitán del furia nocturna el cual se defendía de los ataques que le daba Astrid. Como había predicho Stormfly, Astrid al ver a Hiccup se abalanzo contra este con espada en mano.

Astrid lanzaba estocada tras estocada siendo bloqueada por los sables de Hiccup.

-maldito, gusano, hijo de troll- dijo Astrid dando un tajo en vertical hacia abajo en contra de Hiccup el cual puso sus sables en x bloqueando el tajo y empezando a forcejear con la rubia la cual aunque sus ojos estaban tapados por la sombra que le daba la capucha, sabia que sus ojos gélidos destellaban chispas de solo verlo.

-no crees que estas exagerando- dijo Hiccup ganando en el forceje empujando a Astrid la cual retrocedió unos pasos para después darle una patada en el estomago haciendo que Hiccup caiga al suelo. De entre su ropa saco una pistola disparándola contra el castaño que si no es porque este rueda por el suelo de la cubierta ya tendría un oyó entre ceja y ceja. Rápidamente la rubia saco otra pistola que disparo contra el castaño que se escondió detrás del mástil de la vela principal.

Astrid agarro su cerbatana alistando un dardo envenenado apuntándolo al cuello de Hiccup que antes de que le lanzaran el dardo, saco uno de sus dardos con cuerda atrapando la cerbatana y lanzando la lejos del alcance de la rubia. Astrid volvió a atacar a Hiccup con su espada volviendo a chocar su espada contra la del castaño.

Estocada tras estocada la pelea se iba alargando o bueno mas bien Astrid atacaba a Hiccup y el castaño solo se defendía para no arruinar la poca amistad que tenia con la rubia. Bueno si es que tenia. Y en un momento Astrid choco su espada para darle una vuelta haciendo que Hiccup suelte su sable dejándolo solo con uno y sin esperarse lo con un golpe rápido Astrid le quito la segunda espada. Hiccup al verse desarmado lanzo una patada que hizo que Astrid perdiera también la espada.

Los dos se vieron el uno al otro, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Hiccup estaba intentando alcanzar su espada pero antes de llegar fue tacleado por Astrid que había saltado a la baranda de la cubierta e impulsándose para derribar al castaño, ya encima de este una cuchilla se desplegó de su manga quedando a centímetros del cuello de Hiccup.

-ahhhh- grito frustrada Astrid al verse que no podía matar a la persona que desde hacia tiempo había odiado , frustrada se echo para atrás quitándose la capucha dejando ver su tez pálida con su cabello rubio trenzado y esos ojos azules que imnotisarian a cualquiera -que haces aquí Haddock- pregunto entre dientes dejando ver aun mas su enojo.

-quería verte-

-te atreves a buscarme después de lo que me hiciste- escupió las palabras la dueña de ojos azules.

-cuantas veces tengo que decirte que lo siento?-

-nunca serán los suficientes-

-los católicos dicen que siempre hay que perdonar- dijo Hiccup. Después de aquel comentario la tensión y el silencio se instalo en el ambiente a tal grado que se podía agarrar en el aire.

-y tu que haces aquí en tortugas- rompió el silencio el castaño. Ante aquel comentario Astrid soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-vaya señor pirata que eres-

-de que...- pero antes de terminar Astrid le lanzo una moneda el cual atrapo hábilmente poniéndola cerca de su oído.

-la canción volvió a ser cantada-

**Maylu-liya: pues hare lo que pueda y espero que este fic guste mas que vuela junto a mi.**

**Lady Aira H H: Gracias por el voto y espero que este fic te guste igual o mas que vuela junto a mi y tranquila luego veras el reencuentro de los tortolos.**

**Tori Berk: siii creo que me tarde un poquito pero no fue mucho, digo que son 3 meses de retrazo XD.**

**Hiccstrid: que bueno que te guste e intentare matener esa locura.**

**Chey 120: intentare seguirla pero como he dicho antes no prometo nada.**

**hikari heartsong: pues a veces pienso eso y no se creo que ser duro contigo mismo te ayuda a avanzar.**

**saphira101: que bueno que también me acompañes en esta historia y espero que sea de tu agrado.**

**Esto fue todo por hoy, espero no demorarme tanto como la ultima vez. Por favor comenten si les gusta si no, si les parece una porquería o si tienen sugerencias. Y nos vemos luego. **


	6. recuerdos

Chapter 6: recuerdos

**El señor de los mares**

Como era posible que aquella atrocidad pudiera haber pasado. Lo tenían debajo de sus narices y lo dejaron pasar como si nada, como si lo que paso en aquel lugar nunca hubiera ocurrido.

Los soldados se movilizaban de un lado a otro por las calles de Nasau, junto con perros de búsqueda intentando de encontrar a aquel pirata que se había colado entre todos los soldados y hasta infiltrándose en el palacio donde pudo fácilmente haber acabado con algunos de los dos altos mandos que se encontraban en la zona.

Ya habían conseguido uno de sus mas grandes trofeos, había conseguido la joya de la corona pirata, un golpe que sin duda resentirían hasta el final de los días.

-todos los soldados que estén disponibles, entren al bosque y busquen al infame pirata que se colo en el lugar- se escucho el mandato del gobernador Olivares por todo el lugar. El gobernador se sentía indignado de que un pirata hubiera estado, o tocado su mas grande logro. -quiero a las fragatas de san Felipe y del fuerte en el mar dando le caza al pirata, pongan a las un grupo de 4 cañoneras a recorrer la isla-dijo el mandatario.

-quien sabe cuanto tiempo duro el pirata escuchándonos-menciono el político Castilla llegando con Avellaneda al lado del gobernador el cual gruñía enfurruñado por lo que le acababa de pasar.

-no podemos dejar que los piratas intervengan en esta operación- se volteo para encarar al político el cual por su postura y por su forma de actuar parecía que no le importaba en lo mas mínimo lo que acababa de pasar en la ciudad pirata -este podría ser el primer paso para acabar con la campaña pirata, si derrocamos a la hermanda ya no habrá quien guié y defienda a los piratas-

-tenia planeado mandar a Avellaneda en un par de semanas al fuerte del Vaticano para empezar la imprenta, pero con cuerdo con usted gobernador. Los piratas no pueden tocar ni si quiera enterarse de que sus cabezas serán mas codiciadas que las de las ballenas blancas- al terminar aquello cogió la carpeta que estaba debajo de su brazo derecho para mirar a su fiel corsario y extenderle el listado de los 9 señores pirata -los planes cambiaron partirá ahora mismo para el fuerte, necesitamos que esos nombres estén esparcidos por cada colonia lo antes posible- dijo Castilla entregándole la carpeta al corsario, el cual lo tomo entre sus manos haciendo una leve reverencia.

-que se lleve el buque de guerra del Vencedor, junto con 5 bergantines. Entre mas resguardado estén esos papeles mejor para nosotros- menciono el gobernador Olivares mirando seriamente a Avellaneda el cual tenia un rostro inexpresivo.

-Anda- ordeno Castilla, y como un perro entrenado y fiel a su amo se dirigió al buque de guerra nombrado el vencedor para partir junto con los 5 bergantines, perdiéndose antes que los primeros rayos de un nuevo día aparecieran por el horizonte -cuando los papeles estén pegados en todas las colonias, ningún pirata estará a salvo-

-ya no quiero ver brazos marcados con una "P" en el antebrazo, ya no quiero ver velas negras en el océano, quiero que esta sea la época del fin de los piratas-

-y así sera gobernador, tenga lo por seguro-

-¿tiene la copia de seguridad?- pregunto dudoso el gobernador al político.

-Usted no se preocupe- dijo Castilla mostrando una segunda carpeta. Pero al abrirla los ojos del político se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver que la carpeta que tenia en la mano estaba vacía a excepción de un pequeño escrito con carbón "_Hu__rta lo que quieras, y nada devuelvas_" -mal... malnacidos .. piratas- dijo entre dientes Castilla mientras arrugaba la carpeta y la botaba al suelo.

-¡Malnacidos!- grito con histeria.

.

.

A unos kilómetros del lugar se podía ver un bergantin de 60 metros de largo desde la popa hasta la punta del bauprés, 48,5 metros de altura, una anchura de 11,9 metros, estaba armado con cuarenta y seis cañones del costado, cuatro cañones de cazador. En la toldilla se podía ver a aquel encapuchado que horas atrás estaba merodeando por Nasau y el cual fue el culpable de todo el alboroto que en ese momento se estaba dando en la ciudad.

-lograste averiguar algo- pregunto su primer oficial la cual era una mujer de cabello rojizo con unos broches que lo recogían. Tenia puesto unos pantalones marrones ajustados a sus piernas con una camisa blanca abierta en la parte del pecho con un chaleco negro de cuero.

-si por lograste te refieres a que se ¿cual sera el siguiente movimiento de esos charlatanes de pacotilla? entonces si si logre averiguar algo- dijo el capitán mostrando los papeles que tenia entre su ropa enrollados con una cuerda de cuero. Al tomarlos la mujer empezó a pasar las hojas con satisfacción en su rostro al ver todo lo que su capitán había robado. Pero al terminar de ver las hojas enrollo las hojas amarrándolas con la cuerda que antes traía, y mirando a su capitán con ojos tristes pregunto -¿Nasau...?-.

Como respuesta de parte de su capitán este negó en el mismo estado en la que se encontraba la primer oficial.

-mañana por la mañana llegarían 6 buques de guerra de los mejores que hay entre los reinos, y sin mencionar que posiblemente en un futuro lleguen superbuques armados hasta los dientes. De mañana en adelante Nasau no volverá a tener su brillo de siempre- respondió el capitán del navío mientras miraba la noche estrellada con nostalgia recordando aquellas noches que miraba el cielo en una taberna de Nasau. Haber perdido a Nasau había sido un golpe bajo que los piratas tuvieron que soportar, ver como aquella ciudad que habían construido desde ceros, les era arrebatada de las manos por gente tan infame como la que ahora habitaba en el lugar.

-¿sus ordenes capitán?- pregunto la primer oficial rompiendo aquel ambiente de amargura que se había instalado alrededor de ellos.

-fijen rumbo a tortugas- dijo el capitán posando su vista en el ancho mar mostrando una mirada decidida -no permitiremos que nos quiten mas de nuestras tierras, tal vez nos quitaron a Nasau, y tal vez consigan quitarnos a Tortugas pero no nos lograran quitar nuestra fe y nuestra fuerza. ¿ellos quieren eliminarnos? pues no lo lograran hasta que nuestras fuerzas estén agotadas y nuestros cuerpos y navíos descansen en lo profundo del mar-

Al ver aquella reacción de su capitán, animada la primer oficial se asomo al borde de la toldilla.

-¡Desplieguen las velas y fijen rumbo a tortugas!- grito la primer oficial la cual vio como los marineros empezaron a soltar los cabos dejando ver la vela principal que empezó a llevar al bergantin a la velocidad que el gélido viento de la noche les daba.

.

.

Entre los numerosos muelles que había en la isla de tortugas, el nadder mortifero, uno de los mas temidos barcos piratas reposaba y se mecía lentamente al compás del oleaje que en aquella noche gélida y despejad, les permitía ver las estrellas.

En el mástil, sobre la vela principal se veía a dos jóvenes piratas que veían y contemplaban la noche estrellada. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, llevaban en ese silencio desde que se habían subido para poder arreglar las cosas. A el capitán del furia nocturna el silencio lo carcomía desde el interior de su ser.

Quería hablarle y pedirle perdón por todo aquello que había sucedido en el pasado, pero como comenzar, como hablar fluidamente sin que las palabras se le atascaran en la garganta. Sabia que si hablaba iba a empezar aquel movimiento de hombros, siempre que estaba nervioso.

"_No hay nada que el Ron no resuelva_" escucho retumbar aquella frase en su memoria. Lo había dicho su querido maestros en una de sus borracheras que al día siguiente ni siquiera recordaba que había dicho o hecho. Metió su mano dentro de su chaqueta sacando una botella de ron a medio tomar la cual había sacado del cargamento que le había dado Johann la vez que tubo que desviarse al cabo Buenavista. La abrió tomando el corcho con los dientes para destaparla y botar el corcho a la cubierta, le dio un largo sorbo a la bebida la cual bajo por su garganta aliviando un poco aquella traba de palabras que tenia en ese momento.

-¿quieres?- le pregunto a la rubia mientras le extendía la botella. Astrid al ver la botella le rapo de la mano a Hiccup y le dio un sorbo largo que la acabo dejando al capitán del furia nocturna sin nada de tomar para después coger y lanzar la botella vacía hasta la cubierta, dejando otra vez que el silencio incomodo se instale en el lugar.

-ron de Johann ¿eh?- dijo la rubia sin dejar de mirar la oscuridad de la noche.

-si. nos tuvimos que desviar antes de llegar acá a petición de Jack para llenar las reservas- tal vez Jack no sea el pirata mas inteligente de la historia pero cuando hablaba de Ron sabía de que estaba hablando. Pudo escuchar una pequeña carcajada que salió de la garganta de Astrid.

-al parecer Sparrow jamas cambiara- agrego de manera divertida la capitana del nadder mortifero. Se quedaron callados una vez mas contemplando las estrellas, pensando y recordando todos los buenos momentos que habían tenido en la piratería. Tortugas era uno de los lugares mas apreciados por los piratas, un lugar donde puedes hacer lo que quieras sin tener que escuchar que eso esta mal, o que eso va en contra de todas las reglas morales que rige la sociedad.

-¿te enteraste de lo que paso en Nasau?- pregunto Hiccup a su compañera la cual se quedo mirando al frente con la vista perdida en el ancho mar.

-yo había zarpado de Nasau un día antes de que los españoles, Franceses, Portugueses y Británicos Hubieran llegado a tomar a la ciudad como si tuvieran derecho a eso- dijo con remordimiento Astrid mientras su mirada se afilaba. Sentía que tal vez si ella se hubiera quedado un día mas en Nasau, tal vez ella hubiera podido defender a la ciudad que tanto representaba para los piratas.

-A todos nos dolió la noticia-

-como sea no nos podemos quedar llorando por algo que no volverá. Los españoles harán lo posible por alejarnos de la ciudad, aun si tienen que llenar todo el lugar de pólvora para conseguir el objetivo- menciono Astrid con rudeza -me entere que tu cabeza ya tiene precio- menciono Astrid.

-como te enteraste- pregunto.

Astrid saco de entre su ropa la hoja de se busca dejando ver un simbolo. El simbolo de la bandera del furia nocturna junto con un dragón de color negro con cola alargada y con dos aletas en la punta y con sus alas extendidas. -un mercenario que intento abordarnos la tenia dentro de su cañonera- menciono Astrid.

-si- y acto seguido Hiccup se quito la chaqueta de cuero desapuntando la manga de su brazo izquierdo dejando ver la cola alargada del dragón y la P marcada con un fierro caliente. Al igual que su maestro que tenia un tatuaje que lo representaba arriba de la P marcada en su brazo, el tenia un dragón negro con su cola enroscada al rededor de su brazo, con la cabeza en su hombro derecho mientras que una de sus alas se extendía por su hombro izquierdo y la otra por las costillas del lado derecho. -es Olivares el que tramito la búsqueda y la imprenta de estas cosas-

-si, el gobernador a estado en la mira de los asesinos por mucho tiempo al ser de la orden enemiga- menciono Astrid.

En aquel momento llego Chimuelo volando hasta el hombro de Hiccup el cual empezó a acariciar a su emplumado amigo. Agradeció la llegada de su mascota ya que Astrid al ver al guacamayo empezó a acariciarlo permitiendo a Hiccup ver a la oji azul de frente mientras esta acariciaba al animal.

-aun lo traes puesto- menciono Hiccup a Astrid la cual al escuchar al castaño lo miro con confusión -el crucifijo que te regale hace unos cuantos años-

Astrid saco de entre su ropa un crucifijo plateado con una cruz del tamaño de la mitad de su palma, y por un momento Hiccup pudo ver en la gélida mirada de la rubia un destello de nostalgia indicando que en ese momento Astrid recordaba el día en que el castaño le había obsequiado el crucifijo.

_-Vengan aquí rufianes- se había escuchado el grito de un hombre saliendo de un local persiguiendo a dos niños de no mas de 13 años._

_-corre Hiccup- grito la niña a su compañero mientras que corrían esquivando las cajas y a las personas que en ese momento caminaban por el lugar. Aquel día Jack Sparrow había quedado de encontrarse con un traficante de ron en la ciudad de Kingston, mientras que Hiccup jugaba con su mejor amiga Astrid la cual estaba en ese lugar con su maestros mientras era entrenada para entrar a la organización de los asesinos._

_Acababan de robarle un par de frutas a un vendedor tacaño. Ambos corrían ahora por los tejados mientras el vendedor los perseguía con un cuchillo en la mano. Los dos pequeños traviesos reían sin parar de ver como aquel hombre se estrellaba con cuanta persona encontraba recibiendo un par de golpes por haberse estrellado._

_-Chimuelo- llamo Hiccup a su amigo el cual su maestro le había regalado un par de años antes y quien empezó a volar al lado de los dos chicos -¿podrías quitarnos a este mequetrefe de encima nuestro?- y como respuesta recibió un graznido. El guacamayo negro dio una vuelta para identificar a la persona que perseguía a su compañero lo cual no fue difícil ya que este había recibido una cachetada de parte de una mujer con la cual había chocado. El pequeño guacamayo voló hasta una mesa agarrando una botella vacía dejando la caer en la cabeza del hombre el cual cayo al suelo inconsciente._

_Aquel día se la pasaron haciendo bromas y jugando entre ellos y ya a la hora del ocaso, los dos se encontraban encima de un árbol viendo el atardecer._

_-este día fue el mejor de toda mi vida- dijo Astrid mientras abrazaba a su mejor amigo el cual le correspondió gustoso. Se quedaron ahí abrazados hasta que el sol desapareció. Los dos sabían que tenían que separarse pero no querían que transcurriera mucho tiempo para volver a encontrarse._

_-Astrid- llamo el castaño a su amiga la cual lo miro frente a frente. De entre los bolsillos del muchacho saco un crucifijo plateado con una cruz del tamaño de la mitad de su palma, Al verlo Astrid quedo maravillada._

_-¿es para mi?-pregunto la niña al ver el objeto, y como respuesta recibió un leve asentimiento de parte de su amigo -¿de donde lo sacaste?- pregunto la oji azul._

_-aquel vendedor de frutas loo traía en el cuello y sin que se diera cuenta se lo quite- dijo el niño mientras pasaba las manos por detrás del cuello de la rubia para terminar de ponérselo. Al tenerlo puesto Astrid lo tomo entre sus manos mirando con cariño a su mejor amigo._

_-gracias- dijo en un susurro._

_-tómalo como una promesa, de que nos volveremos a ver pronto- dijo el niño. _

_Ya tenían que decir el adiós pero antes de que se fueran la niña golpeo con fuerza al niño en el hombro -eso por haberme hecho esperar para volver a vernos- y luego tomo a Hiccup de la camisa para darle un beso fugaz en los labios -y esto por todo lo demás- dijo antes de salir corriendo, perdiéndose entre la oscuridad dejando a un Hiccup totalmente sonrojado._

_-sii ya estas aprendiendo- dijo Jack saliendo de entre unos callejones al ver todo lo que había pasado con su aprendiz -algún día volverás a verla, y ella te dará una cachetada sin razón- y de por atrás de Jack salió una mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes -helena- dijo el capitán del perla negra antes de recibir una cachetada de parte de la mujer. _

Ese sin duda era uno de los mejores recuerdos que los dos tenían, un recuerdo que fácilmente a los dos les sacaba una sonrisa.

-nunca me lo he quitado- menciono Astrid con un brillo de nostalgia. Brillo que cambio a uno de seriedad en un abrir y cerrar de ojos -lo guardaba para algún día amarrarte lo al cuello y ver como te asfixias-

-emmm si gracias por eso. Pudiste haberme matado y no lo hiciste-

-no cantes victoria que aun habrá mas oportunidades para hacerlo- dijo Astrid volviéndose a guardar el crucifijo dentro de su camisa. Hiccup maldecía aquel día en el que había perdido la amistad de la rubia, y eran contadas las veces que se arrepentía de algo y ese incidente es el que mas maldecía, aquel día en que traiciono a una de las personas que mas amaba y respetaba.

**Maylu-liya: pues si quieres saber sigue lenyendo. Y si te refieres a la ortografia si lo siento por aquello a veces ni la reviso y lo dejo pasar, la proxima vez me enfocare un poquito mas.**

**Alexa HSGS: Gracias por el review y me alegra que te este gustando.**

**Shazam-the-Thunderbolt: pues me haria feliz que comentaras mas seguido pero ya sabes lo que digo con tal de que te guste la historia yo me conformo..**

**Hiccstrid: gracias pues yo a veces no lo creo asi por no creo que este fic se compare con unos grandes fics que yo he visto pero esas palabras tuyas me alegran y mucho.**

**vivitoon: cierto, que son tres meses, casi nada jajajaja si me demore mucho pero tenia que acabar mi otro fic.**

**Aaron:gracias y enserio que no he podido imaginarme nada por la parte de alpha and omegas, hay veces que me acuesto en mi cama intentando de imaginar algo pero me quedo dormido antes de que llegue la inspiracion. Y eso que yo me demoro en dormirme.**

**saphira101: pues espero que te halla gustado este capitulo y que comentes que tal te pareció.**

**KatnissSakura: gracias enserio no sabes cuanto aprecio que una escritora como tu tenga el tiempo de leer las cosas que yo escribo ya que tu pues... ya entiendes. SI la ortografía a veces se me pasa y a veces me da flojera corregirla y con lo de puntuación aun se me dificulta, creo que necesito otro tutorial XD.**

**Esto fue todo por hoy, espero no demorarme tanto como la ultima vez. Por favor comenten si les gusta si no, si les parece una porquería o si tienen sugerencias. Y nos vemos luego. **


	7. amistad rota

Chapter 7: amistad rota.

**El señor de los mares**

\- Y SOMOS TAN MALOS COMO UN HURACÁN TODOS BRINDANDO YO HO- se escuchaban los fuertes cantos de Jack y Gibs los cuales tenían cada uno en su mano una botella de ron, con muchas botellas vacías y esparcidas por toda la toldilla mientras que los ebrios piratas se tenían de la baranda de madera de la toldilla, mientras que Jack tenia su brazo al rededor del cuello de Gibs gracias al alcohol que en ese momento recorría su cuerpo y que habían echo efecto desde la mitad de la cuarta botella.

En cubierta acompañándolos estaba todos sus fieles marineros que celebraban el regreso de su carismático capitán y los cuales al igual que su capitán y su primer oficial, estaban ebrios hasta no poder mas mientras que algunos estaban tirados recostados contra el mástil del perla o que ya hacían en el borde del navío devolviendo todo lo que habían comido y bebido en las cantinas que habían ido breve mente y que al llegar al barco y ver a su capitán armaron una fiesta en honor a Jack Sparrow.

-adoro esta canción- dijo Jack con voz fuerte pero con palabras quebradizas y poco entendibles, pero la tripulación al estar en la misma condición entendieron como si las palabras hubieran salido melodiosamente de la boca de su capitán. -Caballeros, cuando recuperemos Nasau, haré que toda la gente lo canta por las mañanas, por las tardes y si es necesario por las noches, para que jamas se les olvide- y terminado el discurso de ebrio borracho, toda la tripulación grito con emoción mientras que Jack le daba la ultima bebida a su botella de ron para después arrojarla por la toldilla y atinando le a un marinero que estaba parado en el borde de la cubierta mientras se sostenía de los aparejos, hasta que recibió el golpe de la botella de Jack que hizo que se cayera al agua.

Al verse sin ron a la mano saco una botella nueva de su chaqueta destapando la con los dientes y llevándose la a los labios, mientras caminaba quedada mente hasta la parte trasera del perla. Al terminar el sorbo de Ron fijo su vista al horizonte. La botella de Ron se resbalo de su mano al ver en el oscuro mar de la noche unos navíos que solo se encontraban en un mismo lugar.

-oye Gibs- llamo Jack a su amigo el cual llego con dificultades al lado de donde estaba Jack y el cual quedo en shock al ver todas las naves reunidas y anclando en los puertos de tortugas -tenia alguna cita prevista para este día- pregunto Jack mirando a Gibs que estaba devolviendo por la borda todo el alcohol que había ingerido.

-¿me vez con cara de secretaria? ademas ¿porque me preguntas a mi si tu eres el capitán?-dijo el mejor amigo del capitán del perla negra con voz ronca y un poco ahogada para después volver a asomar la cabeza por la borda para seguir vomitando.

-pero eres el primer oficial- replico Jack.

A unos metros del perla negra emergió un navío pirata con la madera del casco gastada y con hongos. El agua salada se salia por los cañones mientras que por el borde se escurría el agua junto con hongos marinos, cuando salió completamente del agua la luz de la luna se filtraba por los orificios de las velas rasgadas dando le al navío un toque fantasmagórico.

-hay Jesús, María y Jose- exclamó el ebrio pirata al ver al navío el cual se había puesto a la par con el perla negra. De la cubierta del navío con velas rasgadas se vio una sombra saltar de cubierta a cubierta quedando frente a frente los dos capitanes de los navíos.

-Hola Jack-

-Williamsito- dijo el capitán del perla negra con una sonrisa nerviosa al tener enfrente de él a su antiguo amigo y capitán del Holandés Errante.

.

.

Y hay encima de el mástil de la vela mayor aun se encontraba los dos capitanes piratas viendo la luna, el silencio se había vuelto a posicionar en el ambiente que rodeaba al castaño y a la rubia. Astrid tenia su mirada fija en las estrellas viendo aquel cielo salpicado.

Mientras tanto Hiccup aun se seguía recriminando lo que había echo años atrás, echo que había echo que por su codicia perdiera a la persona que mas quería, echo que le arrebato a su mejor amiga de la infancia ganado se el total odio de parte de la oji-azul.

_Hay en la gran ciudad de la habana, cerca del sector oeste de la ciudad para ser mas exactos se encontraba el centro monetario donde todos los adinerados, ya sea políticos, burgueses o hasta gobernadores depositaban su dinero y riquezas en el lugar. La gente entraba y salida por la puerta principal la cual estaba fuertemente resguardada y vigilada por dos guardias a cada extremo de la puerta mientras que la reja que separa el recinto de la calle estaba vigilada por otra hilera de guardias los cuales ni se movían ni parpadeaban al vigilar. En el techo en cada esquina se podía apreciar a un soldado con un mosquete montando guardia. Difícil de asaltar claro pero no imposible._

_A unas calles atrás se podía ver como una pareja se acercaba al lugar, la mujer llevaba un corsé azulado con un corpiño y una falda cargando en su mano derecha una pequeña sombrilla que la cubría del sol mientras con la otra estaba enganchada al brazo de su acompañante mientras que al mismo tiempo sostenía un abanico, un vestido con estilo polison la cual le daba una apariencia de la alta sociedad, mientras que el hombre de complexión robusta y algo rechoncha tenia chaqueta de paño color negra sin bordados ni adornos, y unos pantalones de cuero blancos junto con una peluca que tenia sujeto en la parte de atrás un moño dando le una apariencia inglesa y que al igual que su acompañante parecían de la alta sociedad._

_-actúa con naturalidad- dijo el muchacho con apariencia inglesa a su compañera -intenta igualarte a la basura de la sociedad- dijo mientras caminaban con elegancia acercándose a la puerta del banco disimulando una sonrisa._

_-intenta de disimularlo usando un corsé- dijo la muchacha entre dientes mientras frenaban esperando a que los cuatro soldados que vigilaban la reja los dejaran pasar. Los soldados al ver a la pareja enfrente de ellos abrieron paso quitandole el seguro a la reja dejando pasar al hombre y a la mujer al jardín que había antes de la entrada al lugar y tal como hicieron al comienzo esperaron a que la segunda hilera de soldados que custodiaba las puertas del aposento se corrieran para darle paso al "matrimonio"._

_-entramos- dijo el muchacho mientras miraba el interior y si afuera estaba vigilado, adentro era peor. en cada esquina del recinto se podía ver a un hombreo fuertemente armado mirando a cada uno de los que en ese lugar habitaban. En las escalera que llevaban al segundo piso se veía a un soldado cada dos escalones mirando por el borde y al finalizar en el balcón se podía ver a otros cuatro hombre sin mencionar a la hilera de cuatro soldados que se veía en la entrada que seguramente cerrarían las puertas para acorralar a sea quien sea el desafortunado que estuviera robando._

_-alguna idea Hiccup- pregunto la rubia mientras intentaba de mantener una sonrisa fingida mientras saludaba a cuanto noble se pasaba por su lado._

_-nada a cambiado, solo debes aferrarte al plan y así todo saldrá bien- dijo Hiccup mientras estrechaba amistosa mente a un noble con peluca larga el cual se le quedo fijamente mirando con cara de extrañeza. -es hora de que salga tu lado dramático Astrid- dijo Hiccup con una sonrisa ganándose un pisotón de parte de la rubia._

_Los dos al estar en el centro del banco se separaran cogiendo por diferentes caminos donde Astrid se dirigió a las escaleras, mientras que Hiccup se posicionaba a un lado del señor detrás del escritorio el cual mantenía las llaves en el lado derecho de su cinturón._

_Astrid con su elegante caminar subió paso a paso hasta llegar a la mitad de la escalera donde un soldado con mosquete estaba erguido mirando sin parpadear el lugar. Con pasos finos se coloco en el escalón vació al lado del soldado el cual la miro de reojo._

_Con coquetería la rubia extendió el abanico que tenia en su mano empezando a mover lentamente mientras que a la vez parpadeaba suavemente haciendo que sus ojos azules se vieran brillantes consiguiendo el objetivo que buscaba y era llamar la atención del soldado._

_Desde lejos un Hiccup miraba la escena mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios "no hay mortal que resista a sus encantos" pensó para después ahogar una carcajada al ver como el joven soldado se empezaba a tornar de un color levemente rojo al sentir el dedo de la rubia pasarlo lentamente por el cuello "y recuerdo cuando me hacia eso para conseguir lo que quería" pensó en las miles de veces que cayo en los encantos de la rubia llegando a pensar que esos encantos eran tres veces mas fuerte que el canto suave, delicado y atractivo de las sirenas. _

_Mientras tanto Astrid seguía con su tarea de distraer al soldado el cual estaba intentando controlarse._

_-señorita se puede saber que ase-pregunto el soldado con voz entre cortada ganando se una risa suave, dulce y traviesa que en si mostraba toda la malicia que cargaba por dentro._

_-solo me abanico. Este lugar es demasiado caliente- dijo con suavidad mientras se abría un poco mas el escote dejando verle al soldado mas de lo que se mostraba mientras pasaba el dedo lentamente por el vestido haciendo que gotas gruesas de sudor bajaran por el rostro del soldado._

_"saco mas de lo que esperaba" pensó el castaño al ver como Astrid jugaba con el soldado al igual que un gato juega con una bola de estambre._

_-no es que no me guste las cosas calientes- dijo arrastrando con suavidad la ultima palabra -solo que en el clima no lo aguanto- dijo mientras sonreía dejando ver sus dientes perfectamente alineados y blancos como las perlas._

_-por favor señorita- rogó el soldado sin cambiar su estado rígido el cual aumento cuando el espectáculo de Astrid había empezado -ese comportamiento no es adecuado para las personas de su clase-dijo el soldado._

_-QUE ACABA DE DECIRME- grito Astrid con voz estridente y aguda llamando la atención de todos los presentes._

_"empieza el espectáculo" pensó Hiccup mientras veía el escándalo que hacia Astrid._

_-señorita...por...por favor cálmese- dijo el hombre mientras intentaba de calmar a la histérica rubia. Pero fue rápidamente silenciado por una cachetada que resonó en todo el lugar._

_-YO NO SOY UNA CUALQUIER- grito la oji azul empezando a hablar en italiano mientras que a cada palabra la decía con mas velocidad empezando a gritar estruendosamente asustando a mas de uno y en especial el soldado que ponía su mosquete enfrente de el como si se pudiera esconder detrás del delgado fusil de la ira que desprendía la rubia -USTED ES UN... ES UN..- pero antes de terminar Astrid cayo al piso rodando escaleras abajo terminando con su cara contra el suelo boca abajo. Todos sin excepción se pararon a ver lo ocurrido y para ver que se podía hacer por la rubia histérica que en este momento estaba "inconsciente" en el suelo. El señor detraes del escritorio se paro rápidamente para ayudar chocando accidentalmente con Hiccup el cual sin que se diera cuenta le sacó las llaves del cinturón. _

_-bien echo As- dijo Hiccup dirigiéndose a la bóveda y fijando se que nadie lo viera entro dejando el espectáculo. Dentro de la bóveda se empezó a quitar la ropa de noble ingles junto con la peluca dejando ver su gabardina de cuero negro, con sus pantalones del mismo material y color junto con su camisa y su cabello castaño a medio peinar, ademas de sacar dos costales que unos momentos atrás eran el relleno de la panza del disfraz._

_-donde, donde donde- se preguntaba una y otra vez mientras abría cada una de las cajas que encontraba -¿champaña de la reserva personal del rey de la corona?- pregunto al ver una caja llena de botellas finas, y como todo buen pirata saco una botella quitandole el corcho y dando le un buen trago a la bebida -mmm el rey podrá ser un estirado pero tiene buenos gustos- afirmo dando otro sorbo para después tapar la botella y guardarla dentro de la gabardina junto con otra botella nueva, después de un buen rato encontró lo que quería -hola pequeños- dentro de la caja había cientos y cientos de zafiros, rubís, esmeralda, perlas, y otros tipos mas de joyas las cuales se vendían como pan caliente en tortugas. -vengan con papá- y así empezó a guardarlos._

_Mientras tanto el drama aun continuaba ya que nadie podía hacer reaccionar a la rubia la cual seguía echada al final de las escaleras. Seguía esperando la señal hasta que apareció y era un ruido de una especie de ave la cual al medio abrir los ojos pudo ver a Hiccup asomado con sus manos en la boca entrelazadas y creando el sonido. Como si el suelo se prendiera en fuego la rubia se paro agitada asustando a todos._

_-señorita esta bien- pregunto el soldado con el cual había estado jugando momentos atrás._

_-si..si solo tenia calor- dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo al soldado si que nadie la viera-tal vez deba refrescarme un poco en el baño-dijo volviéndose a echar viento con el abanico -¿donde queda?- pregunto mientras jadeaba incesantemente._

_-segundo piso al fondo del pasillo- respondió uno de los soldados que estaba a su lado mientras le hacia señas con las manos de por donde debía caminar._

_-muchas gracias caballeros y perdonen la interrupción- dijo mientras caminaba elegantemente por las escaleras hasta perderse por el pasillo dejando a todos con una cara atónita. Al llegar al baño se quito toda la ropa que tenia puesta dejando ver su traque azulado con botas negras y una capa del mismo color para después desaceres del ridículo peinado que tenia para después rápidamente trenzarse el cabello y sacar del armazón de la falda que le daba forma al vestido una malla llena de bombas de humo que sin duda aturdiría a todos en el lugar. Cuando ya estaba lista se cubrió la cabeza con la capota del traje dejando solo ver su delineado y fino mentón junto con su trenza rubia._

_En pocos minutos mientras todos discutían de lo acontecido y en especial le reprochaban al pobre soldado que cayo bajos los encantos de la rubia, el haberle echo algo a alguien de la nobleza, el lugar se lleno de humo._

_-enserio yo no hice nada- dijo el soldado mientras era acusado por sus compañeros. Pero fueron silenciados cuando una gran explosión sonó en el centro del lugar llenando todo espacio con aquel humo que se metía por los pulmones del que los respiraba y soltaba una tos erradica como efecto. Aprovechando la __distracción sirvió para que Hiccup saliera con una pañoleta de color rojo amarrada en su boca para no oler el humo junto con los dos costales llenos de joyas, llegando al centro donde a su lado cayo Astrid como si de un gato se tratase que había saltado del balcón y al igual que Hiccup con una pañoleta en la cara solo que de color blanco._

_-vayámonos- dijo Astrid pero en aquel instante se abrieron las puertas dejando ver a los ocho soldados que estaban afuera en el jardín y que muy seguramente habían escuchado la explosión. Astrid ágil mente saco un dardo que lo disparo por su cerbatana y que se clavo en uno de los soldados que se volvió loco y empezó a atacar a sus compañeros._

_-me harías el honor?- pregunto la rubia sacando una bomba con mecha la cual fue prendida por Hiccup que saco un serillo y lo raspo con la lija de la caja. Al estar encendida Astrid la lanzo sobre los soldados quedando en el centro y explotando mandando a volar a todos por el aire. Salieron corriendo por el jardín hasta que fueron detenidos por una bala que se estrello en frente de ellos. Los soldados del balcón y el techo los tenían en la mira. Rápidamente los dos soltaron los sacos para sacar sus pistolas y empezar a disparar a cuanto soldado tenían enfrente. Al verse sin municiones cogieron las bolsas y corrieron con todas su fuerzas._

_La explosión había llamado mucho la atención y tenían a muchos soldados atrás de ellos. Un soldado que estaba en un tejado estaba apuntando a Astrid la cual corría por la calle de la casa donde estaba el soldado. Cuando estaba a punto de disparar una cuerda salio de un callejón y se engancho en el cuello del soldado haciéndolo caer del tejado. Hiccup había usado uno de sus dardos cuerda para tumbar al soldado para después recoger el mosquete del suelo, apuntarlo y dispararlo contra uno de sus cazadores. Cuando disparo cogió el mosquete como lanza y la lanzo haciendo que la hoja de la punta se enterrara en otro soldado._

_-Hiccup vayámonos- grito Astrid a la vuelta de la esquina. Seguían corriendo mientras unos soldados les disparaban con sus pistolas y que por milímetros de suerte se salvaban, ademas esquivar cajas de mercado personas, caballos y niños que jugaban no era tarea fácil, __tenían que hacer acopio de todas sus habilidades para poder salir de aquel tumulto de personas que corrían despavoridas por la calle. Usando una enredadera como escaleras subieron corriendo por los tejados empujando a los soldados que se atrevían a interponerse._

_-te quedan mas explosivos?-pregunto Hiccup a Astrid pero la cuál por desgracia no le quedaba del elemento explosivo pero como ángel caído del cielo escucharon un graznido y al alzar la vista se encontraron con Chimuelo el cual traía entre las garras el sombrero de mosquetero de Hiccup. Al tomarlo el castaño pudo ver que había una bomba redonda en el interior junto con una pequeña carta._

_"aprovéchala y no dudes en usarla si lo necesitas" traía escrito la carta la cuál estaba firmada por Toothless. Sin dudarlo encendió la bomba y doblo en un tejado para lanzar el explosivo cerca de un carro con pólvora que había visto antes de asaltar el lugar. La reacción fue catastrófica ya que las mechas se prendieron y empezaron a explotar mandando a volar a los soldados y en algunos casos quemando partes de ellos._

_Con aquella distracción aprovecharon para adentrarse a la selva e ir al lugar donde habían dejado sus naves. Corrían entre la maleza, los frondosos arboles y el calor incesante. Aunque parecía que los habían perdido podían escuchar los gritos y pasos de los soldados._

_La suerte no estuvo a su favor ya que llegaron a una hondonada donde las paredes eran un poco altas y lizas para escalarlas._

_-no podremos salir y menos con el botín- exclamo enojada Astrid._

_-solo uno de nosotros saldrá con la ayuda del otro- dijo Hiccup llamando la atención de Astrid la cual no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ya que después se vio despojada de su costal, alzada por Hiccup y lanzada lo suficientemente alto para que agarrara el borde y pudiera subir._

_-sigues tu Hiccup- grito pero antes de que pudiera ayudar al castaño una bala se estrello contra el muro, por inercia Hiccup cogió su pistola y disparo contra el soldado que había llamado a sus compañeros._

_-vete Astrid- dijo Hiccup cogiendo los dos costales y saliendo a correr con unos soldados detrás de él._

_-No- grito Astrid alarmando a los soldados los cuales corrieron para poder escalar y atraparla. Y sin poder hacer nada por su amigo tuvo que irse. Cada vez mas soldados aparecían hasta que la acorralaron en un circulo. Sin ganas a rendirse saco una daga de su cinturón y lanzando lo contra un soldado el cual cayo sosteniéndose la herida. Corrió y alzando los brazos ataco a los dos soldados al lado del hombre moribundo sacando las cuchillas de sus mangas y clavárselos en el pecho. Con el camino libre cogió su daga lo mas rápido que pudo y salió a correr. Los soldados la estaban alcanzando pero antes de que la atraparan Astrid lanzo una bomba de humo aturdiendo a los soldados. Al recuperarse ya habían perdido a la hábil pirata._

_Corriendo lo mas que pudo por fin llego al barranco donde se encontraban los barcos pero algo faltaba, el furia nocturna no estaba. Con rapidez se lanzo al agua de clavado hasta emerger y nadar hasta su barco donde fue recibida por su prima y primer oficial Stormfly._

_-Has visto a Hiccup- pregunto Astrid._

_-si llego acá silbando como si nada ase como hora y media. Me dijo que te quedaste atrás y que ya ibas a llegar. Y sin mas se fue- dijo Storm. No quería creerlo pero al parecer su "mejor amigo" la había timado viendo le la cara y hasta arriesgando su vida por su avaricia. Y ni si quiera la había esperado._

_-¡Capitán nos encierra!- grito el __vigía y como el vigía grito, una flota comandada por 3 buques, 7 fragatas y un sin fin de bergantines los encerraba por un lado mientras que por el otro un numero igual de naves los encerraban._

_-desplieguen la mayor, suelten el ancla y alisten-se los artilleros- grito y sin necesidad que repitieran dos veces los marineros corrieron a hacer todo lo que pedían Astrid se posiciono en el timón comenzando a girarlo para irse del lugar. Una lluvia de hierro le estaba cayendo al barco de la oji azul estremeciéndolo y escuchando como las balas silbaban cuando pasaban a su lado y la explosión de sus cañones al devolver las balas._

_-Storm ve a la cola, necesitaremos que cubras nuestras espalda, y manda a que preparen la boca- dijo Astrid a su prima la cual mando a un marinero al frente mientras ella iba a la parte de atrás sacando un cañón dorado._

_-tomen esto- y al disparar el cañón una bala con picos se englobo hasta aterrizar en la cubierta de una de las fragatas, para momentos después esta estallara en esquirlas de metal que se clavaban en los marineros de la fragata. Astrid guiaba el barco con maestría entre los buques y destruyendo cañoneras con el espolón. Un solo barco se interponía, un buque._

_-disparen la boca- y con aquella orden 3 pares de orificios a cada lado del espolón se abrieron y de ellos disparados con fuerza salieron balas cilíndricas que dejaban una estela de humo al final y que al contacto estallaban como los fuegos pirotécnicos causando grandes daños. lograron salir del encierro pero aun tenían a la gran flota detrás de ellos._

_-¡Capitán un huracán!- grito el vigía. Ahora estaban entre la espada y la pared, el huracán o la flota._

_-cuales son sus ordenes capitán- preguntó Storm. Pero ella no contesto._

_-capitán sus ordenes- volvió a preguntar. Nada hubiera pasado si Haddock hubiera esperado o no la hubiera engañado._

_-¡ASTRID!-_

_-a toda marcha hacía el huracán, prefiero que el mar me trague a ser juzgada por esos cabrones- _

_Una noche entera dentro del huracán donde la lluvia y los relámpagos partían el cielo, mientras que los maderos del Nadder crujían. A la mañana siguiente cuando todo se calmó todos se levantaron aturdidos y somnolientos._

**-**_Algún daño**\- **pregunto Astrid mientras se tomaba la cabeza y como si el barco la hubiera escuchado el mástil mayor se quebró cayendo a un lado de ella._

_-debo contestar?- pregunto Storm._

_-No- dijo con cansancio -me las pagaras caro Haddock- dijo con voz fría._

Mas idiota no pudo ser. Perdió a su mejor amiga a la persona que lo apoyo cuando pequeño y el en respuesta la defraudo.

Abajo viendo en la cubierta una pareja los veía. Storm hurgo entre su ropa sacando una bolsa de monedas.

-fue un placer hacer negocios contigo- dijo Tooth con una sonrisa -te dije que no pelearon- dijo con sorna. Storm estaba enfurruñada hasta que algo le llamo la atención y era un agujero en la cubierta y en el mástil.

-¡ellos si pelearon, devuélveme mi dinero!-dijo la rubia dándole un golpe en el estomago a el peli negro el cual soltó el dinero de su novia -Y paga lo que debes- dijo repitiendo el golpe haciendo que Tooth soltara una bolsa del mismo tamaño que la anterior. Tal vez si lo hubiera golpeado otra vez hubiera soltado otra bolsa de dinero.

.

.

.

En otro lugar apartado del muelle de tortugas.

-señor Avellaneda el perro fiel del gobernador Olivares- se escucha una voz ronca y gruesa.

-Sir Thompson el lame botas del rey- dijo con fiereza Avellaneda.

**Maylu-liya: haaa okey lo siento es que a veces me desespero y mis impulsos me llevan a acabarlo rapido. Intentare de demorar un poco mas las cosas y gracias por tu review y espero que te siga gustando.**

**Guest: gracias por el review y pues no se si eres la misma persona que comentaba en vuela junto a mi pero aun asi ghracias.**

**Shazam-the-Thunderbolt: que bueno que te haya gustado pero creo que seguire dandote la referencia con todo el nombre ya que asi quedo guardado en el borrador y pues para que borrarlo. Y me alegraria si sigues opinando pero ya sabes lo que digo con tal de que te guste.**

**Princesa Cenicienta: Genial un nuevo lector, espero que te este agradando la historia, gracias por tu review y espero que lo que viene a continuación te guste.**

**Mad fine: GENIAL NUEVO LECTOR y hay veces que me demoro un tiempo para actualizar ya que se van las ideas y pues nose no es divertido escribir sin inspiración. Pero intento actualizar mas a menudo asi que no te preocupes y por cierto Hiccup no guía al holandés errante, eso se aclarara después.**

**Aaron: Estas loco si crees que te voy a negar eso. Seria genial que lo hicieras, que crearas tu propia cuenta y que escribieras tu propia historia, es mas hasta un día se me había ocurrido sugerírtelo para que crearas tu propia historia. Haslo no tienes que pedir mi opinión porque va a ser si.**

**KatnissSakura: gracias y si he intentado de que Jack tuviera la personalidad de siempre ya que es gracioso y siempre me a gustado la forma de ser del personaje. Me alegra que te haya gustado el recuerdo de Hiccup y Astrid.**

**Esto fue todo por hoy, espero no demorarme tanto como la ultima vez. Por favor comenten si les gusta si no, si les parece una porquería o si tienen sugerencias yo que se lo que se les ocurra no importa estare agradecido. Y nos vemos luego. **


	8. Origen

**Hola si si ya lo se me demore demasiado en publicar y mi escusa es que tengo carencia de inspiracion y pues no se, no creo que este capitulo salga tan bien como espero. Solo tenganme paciencia. Intentare retomar el ritmo otra vez. Entonces empecemos.**

El fuerte del vaticano, uno de los puntos de abastecimiento mas usados por los britanicos conocido por su gran tamaño y su arquitectura donde su principal objetivo es ser de punto central de la red militar de la corona inglesa, por lo cual y por obvias razones debia estar resguardada.

Frente a frente estaban los dos corsarios. Los frios y grises ojos del azabache Avellaneda se encontraban en una batalla con los ojos azules del rubio Thompson el cual estaba sentado despreocupadamente en una silla con una botella de vino y una copa a rebosar de este.

-Asi que tu vengativo y obsecionado gobernador junto con su amante el politico Castilla lograron conquistar Nasau- dijo Thompson mientras bebia despreocupadamente de la copa de vino. Aquel tono britanico era un dolor de cabeza para el español.

-por lo menos hicieron algo. No como tu rey flojo y barrigon que no puede ni si quiera pararse de su trono sin ayuda, tanto que necesitan usar caballos para sacar el trasero de ese mimado monarca del trono ya gastado por el peso de sobra que este carga- dijo el español haciendo rabiar al britanico al haber ofendido al rey de la corona britanica.

-ten cuidado con lo que dices Avellaneda. Recuerda que el rey y politicos tanto de españa como britanicos junto con los demas reinos se reuniran dentro de poco y hay de ti si se llegan a enterar de lo que dijiste- dijo el britanico de cabello rubio el cual se habia tensado ante las ofensas de parte del español.

-no creo que a la inquisicion y la orden les importe los berrinches de un britanico mimado y encreido como lo es usted, Thompson. Sin tener en cuenta su deplorable pasatiempo de andar de burdel en burdel teniendo relaciones con cualquier, esclava, mestiza o blanca que se le atraviesa- dijo mordasmente clavando sus ojos en el britanico. Los dos tenian sus manos en la empuñadura de sus sables mientras sus miradas se conectaban a la espera del primer movimiento.

-a que has venido asqueroso español- dijo el britanico que se tenso en su silla mientras aun agarraba su sable enfundado con fuerza al verse con el orgullo herido.

-Castilla quiere que transcribas estos papeles a 10 mil copias mas, y que se empiecen a repartir a cualquier navio que atraque en este muelle- dijo Avellaneda lanzando la carpeta sobre la mesa haciendo que la curiosidad del britanico despierte tomando y empezando a leer los papeles.

-a pesar de que es una buena idea. Necesita un permiso firmado por el rey y por tu querido gobernador olivares- dijo el oji azul.  
Rapidamemte de su traje de cuero saco una carta con el sello de olivares junto con otra carta firmada por el rey Britanico.

-para lo unico que tu rey sirve- dijo el azabache mientras lanzaba las dos cartas haciendo rabiar aun mas al britanico -ya aclarados esos puntos. Me tomare la molestia de esperar a mañana donde quiero una copia de esos papeles- dijo mientras se empezaba a retirar.

-Cuidate Avellaneda. Esto no se quedara asi, esta historia entre los dos aun no termina- dijo el britanico mientras miraba al español caminar hacia la puerta.

-usted no vivira para contarla- fue lo ultimo que dijo el español saliendo del resinto dirigiendose al navio del vencedor.

-Hijo, jamas te olvidaremos- se escuchaba una voz suave pero con un toque de tristeza y dolor y por su tono agudo dedujo que era una mujer. Esa voz no la habia escuchado jamas, o no se acordaba por lo menos, pero se le hacia demasiado familiar.

Sentia el mecer de las olas y el olor salado del mar se metia por sus fosas nazales. Su vista estaba borrosa y solo veia dos manchas que lo veian fijamente. Oia leves sollozos de la mancha que mas cerca estaba.  
-siempre te querremos hijo mio- dijo la mancha. Vio como ella alzaba la mano y acariciaba su mejilla. Ese tacto tan gentil y suave era un escalofrio que recorrio todo su cuerpo.

-ya vienen Val. Tenemos que irnos- escucho una voz ronca y grave. La mancha grande atrajo a su compañera hacia el y abrazo a la mas pequeña. Los llantos de un niño se empezaron a escuchar por todo el lugar retumbando como los tambores y redoblantes de un barco preparando su arcenal. Todo empezo a temblar con cada desgarrador grito del infante los cuales tambien se mesclaban con los atronadores estallidos de los relampagos y el oleaje furioso que empezo a meser todo con gran fuerza.

Que era esto? Un recuerdo o solo una endemionada pesadilla. Pero en un parpadear todo cambio, ahora veia mas manchas negras y en lo alto velas negras los cuales reconocio como las velas del perla negra.

-es un niño? Que hace un niño en medio del mar. No creo que provengan del mar o eso no es lo que yo recuerdo- se escucho una voz que reconocio como la voz de Jack.

Todo se distorciono como si en un breve momento hubiera quedado todo en silencio hasta que la voz de Hector Barbosa se escucho en el fondo.  
-tiene un crucifijo en el cuello. Tiene escrito algo-  
-y que dice?-  
-Hiccup Haddock-

Como un detonante mas voces empezaban a rezonar en el ambiente solo que esta vez el volumen de las voces era insoportable.  
-Hiccup-  
\- vamonos Hiccup-  
-Te maldigo Hiccup Haddock-  
Mas y mas voces repitiendo su nombre sonaban con mas fuerza y amontonandose llegando a mesclarse todo. De un momento a otro silencio fue lo que reino.

-te amo hiccup. Mi niño. Mi hijo- esa voz era la de su padre. Como lo sabia? No sabia como, solo sabia que era él.

-¡Papa!- grito Hiccup al despertar de su sueño. Estaba en su camarote del furia nocturna donde se podia ver un perchero con su ropa y en la pared estaban colgados sus sables y pistolas. Llevaba puesto solo un pantalon de lana negro. Su pecho estaba perlado en sudor y el dragon que le enrosca el brazo estaba resaltado por las gotas que desprendia su cuerpo. Agarro su cabeza con ambas manos masajeandose las cienes.

-otra vez el mismo sueño?- se escucho una voz a la entrada del lugar y al ver ahi estaba Toothless recostado contra el marco de la puerta.

\- si. Lamento si te desperte- dijo Hiccup mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama.

-no te preocupes, oi yo estaba de sentinela- dijo el azabache sentandose al lado de su amigo -aun sigues con el enigma?- señalando el crucifijo que colgaba del cuello del castaño. Era una cruz patriarcal de plata con el nombre "Hiccup" escrito en el primer vertice y el apellido "Haddock" en el segundo.

-aun no se si es solo un sueño recurrente o un recuerdo de mi pasado- dijo el castaño agarrando el crucifijo entre sus manos.  
Un silencio se instalo entre capitan y primer oficial donde el capitan se quedaba viendo un punto fijo en el suelo mientras que el primer oficial jugueteaba con la manga de su camisa. Se termino de arremangar la camisa dejando ver la cicatris marcada en su antebrazo.  
-recuerdas ese dia?-pregunto el de dientes de oro señalando la "P" en su brazo.  
-como olvidarlo- dijo Hiccup perdiendose en su memoria.

**.**

.

.

.

En la ciudad de Nueva Guinea, como cualquier otro dia soleado se podia ver como un niño de no mas de 8 años era fuertemente abofeteado por un mercader.  
-ladron. Pequeño granuja ladronsuelo- decia el fornido mercader mientras abofeteaba una y otra vez al pequeño. Con fuerza puso el brazo del pequeño en una mesa sacando un gran machete.  
\- no por favor- rogo el niño pero rapidamente fue silenciado por un golpe del mango del machete.

\- estas son las consecuencias por intentar de robarme- dijo el vendedor de fruta mientras alzaba el machete por encima de la cabeza preparado para cortar el brazo del pequeño. Derepente un sonido de algo quebrandose se escucho, el mercader solto el machete y seguido cayo hacia atras dejando ver a un muchacho de cabello oscuro de ojos verde toxico con un par de huecos en su dentadura, mas especificamente el frontal superior izquierdo junto con el frontal inferior derecho seguido del colnillo el cual tampoco estaba. No habria de tener mas de 12, entre las manos llevaba un remo quebrado por la mitad, remo que habia usado para noquear al mercader.

-estas bien?- pregunto el muchacho.  
-si gracias, yo solo queria tomar esto para mi madre y mi hermana la cual esta muy enferma- dijo el pequeño niño el cual se masajeaba la muñeca.  
El mayor se le quedo mirando para despues sacar una bolsa de tela y llenarla de manzanas.  
-para cogerlas no tienes que pagarlas, solo tienes que cogerlas y ya- dijo extendiendole la bolsa al niño el cual con un brillo de agradecimiento en los ojos abrazo al muchacho y se fue corriendo.

El muchacho se hagacho junto al hombre empezando a buscar entre sus ropas un poco de dinero, sacando una bolsa para despues sacar del dedo de este un anillo de oro el cual se lo puso para cuando termino estaba dispuesto a irse cuando choco con alguien.

-vaya suerte- dijo con sarcasmo al encontrarse con dos soldados que lo habian estado viendo. Uno de estos lo hagarro fuertemente del brazo pero al instante el muchacho se solto dandole una fuerte patada en la entre pierna para despues salir a correr como alma que lleva el diablo por entre las calles.

Esquivaba rapidamente a los transeuntes junto con los puestos de vendedores. Los soldados le seguian muy de cerca el paso.

Freno el paso al ver una tienda de joyeria donde rapidamente y sin pedir permiso agarro un collar de perlas que rapidamente rompio regando las pepas por el suelo haciendo que los dos soldados cayeran. Sin detenerse a disfrutar la escena salio corriendo en busca de una salida pero para su desgracia llego a un callejon sin salida.

-hasta aqui llegaste mocoso dijo uno de los dos soldados los cuales llegaron con cuatro de sus compañeros mas sacando sus sables y acercandose peligrosamente al muchacho.

-carajo- maldijo el muchacho al verse acorralado.

De repente una gran piedra callo desde el tejado dando de de lleno sobre la cabeza de uno de los hombres haciendo que este cayera inconsciente al suelo. Al mirar ariba se veia un muchacho de no mas de 14 años con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones desgastados de color cafe con una bolsa al pecho, de cabello castaño sin peinar y unos penetrantes ojos verdes.

-niño insolente, te arrancare la mano por haber echo eso- grito uno de los soldados mientras empezaba a subir una escalera para llegar al tejado de la casa de tres pisos.  
-bueno, al menos de que sepas volar- dijo el muchacho que saco una daga cortando una cuerda del tejado. La escalera por la cual estaba subiendo el soldado empezo a tambalearse.  
-pero que?- dijo este volteando para ver que el muchacho empezaba a jalar de aquella cuerda la cual estaba amarrada a un extremo de la escalera.

-adios- dijo el muchacho dando una ultima jalada haciendo que el soldado cayera sobre sus compañeros haciendo que dos quedaran inconscientes mientras los otros quedaban aturdidos.

-vamos sube- dijo el muchacho arrojando una cuerda para que el menor pudiera subir. El azabache tomo la cuerda empezando a subir para al final ser ayudado por el muchacho.

-gracias- dijo este mientras terminaba de subir. Vio como el mayor sacaba de entre la bolsa sacaba una botella con liquido donde en la punta habia una tela blanca colgando. El de cabello castaño saco una caja de fosforos prendiendo uno de estos para despues prender la tela.  
-me harias el honor?- dijo el mayor dandole la botella al azabache.

Este sin dudarlo lanzo la botella cayendo en medio de los soldados los cuales se estaban despertando de su inconsciencia y que gracias a los niños terminaron de despertar gracias al fuego que se desprendio de la botella haciendo que los soldados corrieran despavoridos.

-sigueme- dijo el castaño empezando a bajar. Desconcertado el menor siguio al de cabello castaño empezando a adentrarse en la ciudad.

-oye, espera- llamo el pequeño intentando de seguir el paso del que le habia salvado de perder las manos.

-Como te llamas?- pregunto el de ojos verde toxico despues de haber alcanzado al mayor.

-Hiccup y tu?- pregunto el de ojos bosque mientras caminaba mas lento y mas relajado al verse lejos del lugar del crimen.

-Toothless- respondio.

-Toothless? Que nombre mas raro- dijo con burla.

-no es distinto a Hiccup- respondio el muchacho.

-Touche- dijo Hiccup mientras seguia caminando -donde estan tus padres?- pregunto sin detenerse.

-no tengo- respondio Toothless -mis amigos con los que vivia me llamaban Toothless por los dientes que perdi- dijo este agachando la cabeza apesumbrado.

-Que les paso?- pregunto Hiccup deteniendo el paso para fijarse en el menor.

-Eran piratas, murieron en la orca o eso segun yo escuche, yo creci en la calle donde aprendi a valerme por mi cuenta- dijo Toothless con un brillo de tristesa en sus ojos. Despues de un silencio sepulcral se instauro.

-y como perdiste los dientes?- pregunto el mayor intentando de cambiar de tema.

-por meterme en problemas como del que me salvaste- respondio.

-vaya que eres bruto- respondio Hiccup empujando amistosamente a su nuevo amigo empezando una jugarreta de empujones. Ya al finalizar decidieron seguir caminando por la calle.

-y tu? Donde estan tus padres?- pregunto Toothless.

-lo mismo que tu. No se, mi maestro me encontro en una canasta en medio del mar- respondio Hiccup sin detenerse.

-lo siento yo no...-

-tranquilo no me importa- interrumpio el castaño con una sonrisa.

-quien es tu maestro?- pregunto curioso el menor.

-Jack Sparrow-respondio con simplesa.

-el pirata?- pregunto asombrado.

-si el pirata-

-osea que tu...- dijo el niño atando los cabos.

-soy un pirata? Si, si lo soy- respondio este mostrando la "p" marcada en su antebrazo.

-wow- dijo este mirando. La tarde se paso entre juegos, charlas y robarle a los mercaderes para despues salir corriendo de los guardiad. Al atardecer los niños estaban en una muralla qur daba al mar sentados viendo como el sol caia y se ocultaba.

-ya se me hizo tarde- dijo Hiccup bajando del muro- donde te quedas a dormir?-pregunto curioso.

-donde pueda o solo debajo de un arbol- respondio con simplesa. Aquella respuesta hiso que el aprendiz de pirata sintiera compasion por el pequeño.

-Tooth, te gustaria ser un pirata?-pregunto el mayor.

-que?- pregunto Toothless incredulo.

-que si quieres ser un pirata? Se que no es una vida honesta pero es mejor que dormir en las calles de la habana- intento convenser al pequeño lo cual no fue dificil ya que el pequeño se lanzara al cuello del mayor en un abrazo. Seguido se perdieron en el bosque hasta llegar a un barrancon en el cual el perla estaba siendo mesido suavemente en el mar.

Aquella noche Toothless fue marcado en su antebrazo como pirata. Claro esta que Jack lo hizo parecer mas un ritual.

-ahora viene la parte mas importante de ser un pirata- dijo Jack.

-hizar la bandera?- pregunto Toothless con un brillo de emocion.

-je no eso es despues. La parte mas importante es... tu primera embriagada de ron en alta mar- dijo este mientras sacaba dos botellas de ron.

Aquella noches se habia pasado entre tragos, musica y concursos de resistencia y equilibrio, uno de los juegos favoritos ya que los piratas despues de la cuarta botella no podian ni sostenerse, algo que Hiccup y Tooth hicieron tratando de ayudarse entre ellos mientrad competian contra Jack y Gibbs, y a pesar de que al amanecer lo iban a resentir, no se arrepintieron de nada.

Aquel dia era imposible de olvidar para los mejores amigos, los cuales recordaron con lujo y detalle todo lo que vivieron. Bueno todo antes de la quinta botella ya que despues no saben como al dia siguiente terminaron los dos colgando de la asta de la bandera, mientras un mono los usaba como baño.

Ya la mañana se acercaba haciendo que el capitan del furia nocturna se tuviera que poner su sombrero, su gabardina de cuero con la camisa y pantalones para despues ponerse los dos sables, las cuatro pistolas y los dardos.

-Hey, veo que la pasaste bien- dijo Hiccup junto con Toothless al ver a su maestro solo con Gibbs en la sala de juntas de la hermandad cada uno sosteniendo una botella de ron fria sobre sus cabezas intentando que la resaca disminuyera.

-Jajaja que gracioso- respondio Gibbs mientras se regaba un poco de ron sobre la cabeza para que el frio de esta le refrescara.

Hiccup fue al globo terraqueo que se encontraba en la parte frontal de la mesa sacando uno de los dos sables para despues clavarlo al lado del de Jack siendo los unicos por el momento.

-tengo que hablar contigo- dijo Hiccup mirando a Jack para despues mirar disimuladamente a Toothless y a Gibbs.

-ven chico acompañame a buscar agua para este dolor de cabeza- dijo Gibbs llevandose a Toothless al entender la indirecta del capitan del furia. Despues de quedar solos Jack pregunto.

-dime que quieres saber-

-de donde vengo?- pregunto Hiccup. Aquella pregunta tomo un poco por sorpresa al capitan del perla el cual bajo la botella para acomodarse.

-bueno, veras cuando una hombre y una mujer se aman mucho recurren al acto de la abeja y la flor donde...-

-sabes que no me refiero a eso- dijo Hiccup cortando la historia de la abeja y la flor -narrame el dia cuando me encontraste en medio del mar-.

-esa historia te la narre varias veces cuando eras pequeño- dijo Jack volviendose a poner la botella en la cabeza.

-Necesito saberlo o recordarlo- dijo Hiccup.

-otra vez el mismo sueño?- pregunto Jack el cual solo recibio como respuesta un silencio de parte de Haddock. -agh esta bien-.

Ya habian pasado 7 años desde que Jack habia echo aquel trato con Davy Jones. El comienzo de aquella noche habia sido movida gracias a la tormenta que habia ocurriso momentos antes hasta que esta se calmo volviendose una llovisna suave con mar calmo.

-un objeto a babor- grito un pirata desde el puesto de vigilancia en el mastil principal.

-que es pregunto?- Jack con Barbosa su primer oficial.

-debe ser suministros de alguien- respondio el primer oficial y al otro Bootstrap Bill Turner el contramaestre del perla.

-traiganlo- ordeno Jack. Despues de un momento sacaro el objeto el cual era una canasta con un bebe llorando en este.

-es un bebe- dijo Turner. Toda la tripulacion estaba viendo al pequeño niño mas que el promedio -y que haremos con el?- pregunto el contramaestre.

-pues no podemos dejarlo en el mar- dijo Jack con obviedad.

\- entonces nos lo quedaremos?- pregunto barbosa.

-nos lo quedaremos- dijo Jack.

-y bien como se llamara?- pregunto Bootstrap.

Jack se llevo una mano a la quijada en un jesto pensativo haciendo que todos se quedaran viendole mientras el primer oficial tenia fijo la mirada en el niño viendo que algo colgaba en el cuello.

-lo tengo- dijo Jack con una cara de iluminacion - se llamara Moises "salvado por las aguas- dijo Jack.

-tiene un crucifijo- dijo barbosa dandole la vuelta a este y ver lo que tenia atras en el cuello. -Hiccup Haddock- leeyo el nombre.

-debe haber algo mas?- dijo Hiccup mientras se masajeaba las cienea.

-pues que mas quieres saber. Ya te conte todo y mas lo que te a dicho tu tio Jorgenson, no hay nada mas que te pueda decir- dijo Jack.

-vaya me sorprende tu capacidad de recordar contando la cantidad de ron que bebes- se escucho una voz en una esquina de la cual salio de entre las sombras un hombre alto con barba y con una pierna de madera.

-Hector Barbosa, desgraciado infeliz- dijo Hiccup al ver al capitan del venganza de la reina ana.

-Hiccup Haddock. Snotlout a tu primo le faltan un poco de modales, no lo crees?- dijo este mirando a la otra esquina.

-asi es el pescado parlanchin- dijo el muchacho bajo y robusto con una gabardina roja de corsario con pantalones negros y con una pañoleta negra en la cabeza, con un tatuaje del craneo de un dragon (pesadilla monstruosa) en su pecho donde se podia ver gracias a la camisa desapuntada su simbolo de pirata.

La tencion se notaba entre sus miradas fieras y dignas de un pirata hasta que estas se suavisaron cambiandolas por felicidad.

Hiccup se acerco a su primo abrazandolo con fuerza al igual que Jack hacia con su antiguo enemigo y ahora su amigo.

Como Hiccup sabia que ese era su primo? Fue casualidad que Hiccup se encontrara en una reunion donde Spitelout Jorgenson el cual reconocio aquel crucifijo que habia comprado su hermano para su hijo ademas las facciones de su cuñada valka y el cabello de su hermano Stoick eran imposibles de confundir. Era una probabilidad? Si al 100%, el crucifijo era el mismo ya que su cuñada habia insistido por meses que era niño sin ni si quiera haber nacido, ademas de que el apellido Haddock no era muy comun. A pesar de que conocio a su tio este no pudo explicar que le paso a sus padres ya que cuando su madre tenia cinco mese de embarazo estos desaparecieron. Todo lo que sabia era que su padre stoick fue uno de los piratas mas temidos de los 7 mares y que su madre habia aparecido una vez junto al pirata despues de un largo viaje.

-vaya que has crecido- dijo Snotlout detallando a su primo.

\- me gustaria decir lo mismo ya que sigues igual de bajito- dijo este molestando a su primo lo cual no duro mucho. -lamento lo de tu padre, lo que le paso a mi tio- dijo este bajando la cabeza.

\- esos cabrones me las pagaran Hiccup juro que lo haran- dijo el Jorgenson con odio contenido mientras trataba de ocultar las lagrimas. Spitelout Jorgenson y su esposa habian muerto unos dias atras, intentando defender nasau. Hace años estos habian dejado la vida en el mar para vivir en nasau dejando a su hijo como el señor pirata en remplazo de Spitelout.

-Y sera un echo- se escucho una voz en la entrada. Era William Turner, el capitan fel Holandes Errante el cual entraba con su padre Bootstrap Bill el cual ya se le empezaban a notar los años -veo que llevas bien la resaca- dijo William con jovialidad.

-hola joven Turner, que tal el otro lado- pregunto Barbosa.

-bien, vi a tus padres, te mandan saludos. Estan muy orgullosos de ti- dijo William a Snotlout. Los señores pirata recien llegados clavaron su espada en el globo.

-tendremos que esperar mucho?- pregunto Gustav el primer oficial del Pesadilla monstruosa el barco rojo sangre de Snotlout el cual tenia brechas de metal en el barandal donde estas siempre estaban escendidas en fuego bordeando el barco dandole un aspecto de terror. Era mas alto que el nader y mucho mas largo que el furia pero esto lo hacia un poco lento y mas dificil de manejar.

-no. hay vienen- dijo Bootstrap al verlos llegar. La primera en entrar fue Astrid con su capucha puesta haciendo que las sombras de esta le cubrieran los ojos, seguido de ella venian Toothless y Storm hablando animadamente con un Gibbs que tenia mejor aspecto que antes.

-Hiccup- se escucho una voz seguido de unos pasos.

-Fishlegs-dijo este para ir y abrazar a su amigo. Fishlegs era uno de los señores piratas el cual habia sido entrenado por Gobber uno de los pocos amigos que tuvo Stoick y uno de los guardianes del codice pirata al igual que el padre de Jack. Este tenia una camisa olgada cafe sin mangas que dejaba ver los grandes brazos de este con un dragon rechoncho en su brazo derecho. Llevaba pantalones blancos de cuero junto con un sombrero de gobernador.

-vi la nueva mejora de tu barco- alago Hiccup. El groonckle era el barco mejor acorasado de toda la flota pirata, era mas ancho que un buque de guerra y mas corto que un bercantil. Podia resisitir el fuego de dos super barcos al mismo tiempo y sin que este,se hunda. Claro esto lo hacia mas lento pero su poder de fuego era de temer.

-asi que vamos a morir- dijo una voz detras de estos.

-me encanta tu positivismo Ruffnuf- dijo Astrid mientras clababa su espada en el globo terraqueo.

-con tal de que sea una muerte epica estoy feliz- dijo Tuffnuf. Los dos eran los capitanes de la nave Cremallerus y los dos contaban como un solo señor pirata. Su barco era uno de los mas exoticoa al ser este el dueño de granadas que empiezan a sacar humo verde y que hace que su tripulacion se aturda, pero lo peor es cuando lanzan la chispa donde el humo se enciende y todo se quema. Su barco es un poco mas bajo que el Pesadilla pero si mas alto que el nadder. De un color verde toxico y amarillo el cremallerus surca el mar con sus dos espolones que podrian derribar un enorme buque de guerra. Aquel espolon se podia comparar con el espolon del superbarco impoluto, el problema era la velocidad ya que el unico que lograba superar la velocidad del impoluto es nada mas ni nada menos que el furia nocturna.

-creo que ya estamos todos- dijo Bill turner.

-no aun falta alguien- dijo Barbosa mirando disimuladamente a Jack el cual trago en seco al saber a quien se referian.

-no el ya esta aqui- dijo Astrid mientras miraba una viga oculta por la oscuridad -no es cierto maestro?- dijo esta.

Al momento un hombre encapuchado con traje negro y rojo con dos sables, cuatro pistolas y cerbatana, bajo de la viga como si de un gato se tratase haciendo que los capitanes del perla y el venganza se tensaran. Era nada mas que Edward Kenwey el capitan del legendario Jackdaw.

-señores- dijo este sacando uno de sus sables para clavarlo en el globo terraqueo. Este se fijo en la rubia la cual hiso una reverencia respetuosa a la cual el solo asintio. -ya los 9 señores piratas estamos reunidos, ya la hermandad comienza- dijo el recien llegado.

.  
**Para los que no han jugado Assassins creed 4 se les hara raro el ultimo personaje y el porq Jack y barbosa se tensaron al ver a este. Eso lo explicare luego. En fin como siempre esper que les haya gustado y que si es asi o si es lo contrario, dejen ub review y nos vemos a la proxima.**


End file.
